KNOCKIN' BOOTS by Mrs Robward in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Há essa bailarina e ela entra em um bar...
1. Chapter 1

**KNOCKIN' BOOTS**

**Título Traduzido: **Batendo Botas. (_Knockin boots_ é um velho termo ocidental para ter relações sexuais. Derivado tanto de ele como ela se despindo e deslizando suas botas para debaixo da cama, o que, por vezes, fazia um ruído de "batida". Às vezes, as botas permanecem/permaneciam durante as relações sexuais e as botas batiam durante toda a ação.)

**Autora: **Mrs. Robward**  
><strong>

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Gênero:** Romance/Amizade

**Censura:** +18

**Sinopse:** _Há essa bailarina e ela entra em um bar..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __, a mim só pertence à tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da autora: <strong>__Então, para esta história, pense no filme "Coyote Ugly" com dança, em vez de canto._

_Esta fic foi inspirada pela música e vídeo de "Wanna Take You Home", de Gloriana._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_**"**__**Grandes **__**dançarinos **__**não **__**são grandes **__**por causa da sua **__**técnica**__**, eles **__**são grandes **__**por causa da sua **__**paixão.**__**"**_

_**Martha **__**Graham**_

Ela para - pequena e intimidada - do lado de fora das portas duplas de madeira trancadas. A multidão nas ruas é mínima. Uma nova cidade, a possibilidade de um novo emprego, a necessidade de novos amigos - uma nova vida.

Um sinal de néon paira acima da sua cabeça, onde se lê 'Amanhecer Saloon', mas a luz está apagada e sem brilho à luz do início da tarde. Ela repete o nome algumas vezes em sua cabeça.

Ela bate e espera, balançando em seus calcanhares. Ela ajusta a alça da sua mochila no ombro e toma uma respiração profunda do ar fresco.

Um arrepio corre pela sua espinha. Talvez seja medo, ou nervosismo, ou esperança, ou talvez seja os três. Ela precisa que seja esperança. Suas opções estão esgotadas. É isso. Antes de ela sequer fazer o teste, tentá-lo, vê-lo... ela o quer.

Não importa o que aconteça.

**~ O ~**

"Olá, eu sou Bella, Bella Swan. Estou aqui para o teste".

A pequena e bela abre a porta amplamente. "Sim, Bella, eu me lembro! Eu sou Alice Whitlock, a coreógrafa. Nós conversamos ao telefone. Prazer em conhecê-la. Entre".

Ela segue Alice através do clube vazio e ao redor do bar nu. Cadeiras viradas e empilhadas nas mesas, canecas limpas alinham as bancadas, e uma pista de dança vazia apenas aguarda para ser preenchida e lotada.

Seus nervos sucumbem à emoção. Está quase na hora de provar e mostrar, e tentar com tudo que ela tem.

Uma escada em espiral leva a um loft com outro grande espaço de dança, espelhos altos e portas fechadas.

Alice mostra a ela o banheiro, diz a ela para ficar pronta e pergunta pela sua música.

Ela muda de roupa, vestindo apenas uma regata cortada e seus shorts de menino. Seus pés ficam descalços, sem meias. Seus dedos dormentes contra o piso frio de madeira.

Ela espera sozinha no espaço aberto. Ela se alonga e abaixa se preparando. Seus movimentos de dança passam em sua mente como um filme. Ela já fez isso antes, praticou por horas, sonhou com isso de novo e de novo. Seus músculos estão programados e prontos.

Alice sai de uma das portas fechadas com um homem ao seu lado. Ele é alto, muito mais do que Alice.

Ela não pode vê-lo muito bem. Ele está de pé na sombra na borda da sala. Ela pode sentir seus olhos, seu olhar. Isso aquece seu corpo de uma maneira, porque ela sabe que ele já está obcecado por ela, observando-a, e ela ainda nem começou a dançar. Ela tem certeza que ele vai gostar disso.

Isto é o que ela nasceu para fazer, apesar de todo o resto.

**~ O ~**

Ele já está impressionado. Ele não tem sido capaz de tirar os olhos dela desde que ela chegou ao topo da escada. O vidro de duas vias do seu escritório o escondia, ainda que o entregasse ao mesmo tempo.

Alice diz para ele vir, que é hora de ver o que ela conseguiu.

Ele mal pode esperar.

Isso não é como ele, ele é geralmente imune aos gostos dela. A forma como o seu longo cabelo flui pelas suas costas, as curvas do seu corpo, a forma como a sua confiança escorre dos seus poros. Ele sabe que, se ele algum dia tivesse metade da chance, ele a tocaria, mapearia. Ele a tocaria em todos os lugares e ele tem certeza de que ela seria tão perfeita quanto parece.

Ele opta por ficar escondido na camuflagem das sombras, para manter suas expressões escondidas e secretas. Ele sente como se o seu controle estivesse lentamente deslizando novamente. É um sentimento que ele não gosta.

"Tudo bem, Bella, nós estamos prontos quando você estiver. Apenas acene com a cabeça para dar a deixa para sua música começar." Alice comanda e, em seguida, junta-se a ele para observá-la do canto da sala.

Alice tem a sensação de que essa garota é diferente; talvez ela seja aquela pela qual eles estiveram procurando. Aquela para ajudá-los a finalmente ganhar as nacionais e promover o clube ainda mais.

Alice olha para ele, astuto e ansioso, e se abstém de bater palmas de excitação. Alice pode dizer, isso será bom. Ele nem sequer tem que dizer uma palavra. Alice pode dizer que seu interesse é despertado e isso só torna isso tudo ainda melhor.

Sob os holofotes, ela balança a cabeça com um sorriso de confiança e um de lado de 'vamos fazer isso'. Ela começa a se mover, devagar no início, depois com cada batida, cada acorde, seu corpo desliza, voa e rodopia. A respiração dele começa a acelerar. A dança dela combina com a sua pulsação, atrevida e rápida - uma construção de espírito e vida, um pico de carne e luxúria, uma queda de intensidade e querer.

Ela é uma visão e um mestre. Sua dança é impecável. Ela o excita como nada que ele já tenha visto. As coisas que seus movimentos evocam nele. Ele não pode acreditar que ela já não seja uma profissional, sendo paga para ser tão perfeita. Ela nunca oscila, nunca tropeça, nunca fora da batida, seu equilíbrio impecável. Suas linhas são bonitas. Sua silhueta e forma quando ela se move suavemente pelo chão, é hipnotizante.

Simplesmente, a melhor.

Ele não consegue desviar o olhar. Merda, ele está até com medo de piscar, preocupado que perderá alguma coisa.

Sua boca está seca e a sala está quente, mais quente, a mais quente. Seu corpo anseia por ela e ele nem sequer a conhece. Em todos os seus 34 anos, ele nunca conheceu uma garota que pudesse dançar assim e agitar o seu mundo até o núcleo em meros minutos.

Contratá-la será o melhor dos dois mundos. O céu e o inferno. Paraíso e tortura. Uma bênção e um pecado.

Ele conhece sua própria força e sabe que ele não é tão forte.

Para manter-se longe, para ficar longe dela, isso levaria toda a vontade que ele não tem sequer a certeza de que tem. É uma chance que ele está disposto a assumir.

Pelo negócio, é claro.

Ela termina forte e firme. Seu rosto corado e seu corpo coberto por um brilho de energia e calor. Ela joga o cabelo para trás e tenta fazer com que sua respiração fique sob controle. Seu peito está palpitando para combinar com sua resistência e seus pés cruzam na frente do outro. Ela está ofegante, sorrindo, e, de repente, parece tímida e recatada.

Como se ela não soubesse o quanto ela é de tirar o fôlego.

Ele mal pode controlar sua própria respiração só de observá-la. Ele nunca quer que ela pare de dançar. Ele sabe que suas habilidades estão tão acima deste clube e o que eles precisam; mas, ela veio tentar, então ela deve querer este trabalho.

Ele é um homem ávido, solitário e simples, e ele a quer aqui. Ele quer assistir, ele precisa vê-la.

"Nós precisamos mesmo entrevistá-la?" Alice pergunta em voz baixa sobre a dançarina depois que ela desaparece no banheiro para se limpar e eles são deixados sozinhos.

Ele não se moveu, com medo de que isso seja muito bom para ser verdade. "Edward?" Alice o cutuca com o cotovelo. Ele sabe que precisa falar, mas sua cabeça está nublada com luxúria e querer e desejo e necessidade. Todas as emoções adormecidas que ele não tinha sequer certeza que ainda existiam dentro dele, até segundos atrás, até ela.

Bastou uma beleza de olhos castanhos para despertar sua alma e lembrá-lo do que está faltando em sua vida - que ele não tem tudo.

Ainda não, de qualquer maneira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Uma nova fic para preencher os dias... essa história é pequena, tem apenas 12 capítulos._

_Espero que gostem._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**"O corpo diz o que as palavras não conseguem."**_

_**Martha **__**Graham**_

Durante a entrevista, ele deixa Alice fazer toda a conversa. Pela primeira vez, ele se sente claustrofóbico em seu próprio escritório. Ela está sentada ali em frente à sua mesa - sorridente, radiante, deixando o seu espaço pessoal lindo e completo. Sua mente voa para pensar nela em seu sofá, em sua cozinha, em sua cama. Ele paira sobre cada palavra dela, cada movimento dela, cada piscar de olhos.

Ele ainda se pergunta se isso é um sonho.

"Você entende o que o trabalho envolve, certo, Bella? Nosso clube é conhecido pelos nossos dançarinos. Você terá algumas rotinas coreografadas para certas músicas e outras músicas que você será obrigada ao estilo livre no palco. Mas seu trabalho será primeiro a dança, e segundo envolver o público, fazê-los querer dançar também. Você sempre representará o Amanhecer com o melhor da sua capacidade." Alice fala com naturalidade.

"Eu entendo", ela olha para suas mãos, "Eu só quero a oportunidade de dançar," e, em seguida, tão baixo que ninguém deve ouvir, ela acrescenta uma única palavra... "novamente".

**~ O ~**

Ela fica parada com admiração para o bar. O lugar inteiro está enchendo rapidamente com os clientes. Hoje foi um dia que ela nunca esquecerá. Ela conseguiu o emprego. Ela será uma Dançarina Amanhecer, uma Dançarina Amanhecer de _renome mundial._

Alice ainda perguntou se ela estava interessada na possibilidade de ser um membro da sua equipe de dança da linha de competição, além de ser uma dançarina de palco do clube. Ela não pôde dizer que sim rápido o suficiente.

Mas esta noite ela vai assistir, observar. Obter uma sensação de uma noite comum no clube de campo bem no meio do coração do centro de Nashville na 2ª Avenida.

Amanhecer é um dos clubes mais conhecidos no Sul. Sua popularidade está ganhando velocidade depois de um grande filme acabar de ser filmado no seu prédio. Muitas noites as portas estão fechadas, já que o clube preenche a capacidade muito antes de que seja sequer perto da hora de fechar.

Ela se senta no bar sozinha, com as bochechas doendo de sorrir o dia inteiro. Ela procura em volta por Alice - ou por ele, por Edward. Ele esteve tão quieto ao redor dela hoje. Ela pensou que ele era ou um idiota, ou muito tímido. Ela cruza os dedos esperando que seja a última opção. Há simplesmente algo sobre ele...

Enquanto fica ali sentada, ela recebeu aproximações uma e outra vez. A maioria das outras dançarinas, em algum ponto ou outro, para nela por um segundo e se apresenta. Ela percebe o quanto todas elas são bonitas. Como seus corpos são em forma e tonificados, especialmente nos shorts cortados curtos e as camisas apertadas que mostram suas barrigas. Ela se pergunta se ela parecerá metade tão boa quanto elas. Acima de tudo, ela gosta das suas botas, como elas atingem metade da panturrilha, como elas complementam as pernas, e completam o visual.

Ela nunca usou, ou muito menos possuiu, um par de botas de cowgirl.

Este trabalho só fica mais e mais doce.

**~ O ~**

Ele tenta se ocupar, distanciar-se. Não observá-la. Não se mover em direção a ela no bar. Não gravitar. Ele tenta ignorar a força, mas ela é como um ímã e ele é o aço mais grosso. Não há luta contra isso. A força é muito grande. A necessidade é demais, nem sequer levando em conta o seu desejo, sua atração.

Então, antes que ele saiba, lá está ele. Bem ao lado dela. Compartilhando seu espaço. "Então, o que você acha?" Ele pergunta a ela, falando perto do seu ouvido sobre a música alta. Sua mão encontra o quadril dela e toca, levemente. Seus dedos doem para enrolar e segurar. Ele morde o lábio, tentando desviar sua atenção do calor dela sob a palma da sua mão.

Ele é mal sucedido.

Ela pula um pouco, não esperando que ele estivesse de repente tão perto, mas chupando um suspiro de alívio que seja ele. Que seja ele.

Ela olha para ele, situado ao seu lado, em pé entre os bancos de bar, a proximidade dele a aquecendo. Sua palma tocando levemente seu quadril, ela resiste ao impulso de inclinar-se para ele. Sua garrafa de cerveja inclinada para os seus lábios, seus olhos nela e nela apenas.

"Eu amo isso." Ela responde enquanto seus olhos admiram suas feições. Ele é tão agradável ao olhar, especialmente de perto.

A barba em sua mandíbula afiada.

A cavidade e elevação das suas maçãs do rosto.

As leves rugas ao redor dos seus olhos quando ele sorri.

O rosa dos seus lábios que fazem biquinho para acariciar a garrafa de vidro.

A pinta que espreita para fora do local onde o pescoço encontra o ombro.

A perfeição das suas orelhas.

A onda do seu cabelo quase muito longo provocando seu pescoço.

Seus dedos longos que enlaçam ao redor da garrafa.

Seus olhos, suas sobrancelhas, seu nariz, seu queixo... seu tudo.

Ela está hipnotizada por ele novamente. Deslumbrada. Atordoadamente boba com a sua presença. Isso aconteceu antes em seu escritório. Ela teve que deixar de olhar diretamente para ele, era demais. Ele a fazia querer desmaiar, só por estar ali, então ela focou em Alice e suas perguntas, em vez disso, fugindo da carga no ar do escritório que tinha seu corpo em estado de alerta.

Ele se inclina ainda mais perto dela, ela fecha os olhos. Ela sabe que precisa permanecer profissional, manter a cabeça no lugar, mas ele a tira do lugar muito rapidamente, sempre se sentindo fora de equilíbrio em torno dele, e ela mal sabe sequer o seu nome, apenas Edward.

"Você ama?" A respiração dele circunda seu pescoço enquanto ele fala. O tenor em sua voz faz cócegas em sua orelha. Seu aroma a cobre como uma névoa de luxúria e homem. "Estou feliz em ouvir isso. Você será ótima aqui".

Ela gosta de ouvi-lo dizer isso, ela reza para que faça justiça ao clube. Ela vira a cabeça para falar em seu ouvido, mas seus lábios ficam aquém. Batendo mais perto da pele abaixo, no pescoço dele, perto da junção do seu osso da mandíbula, para aquele lugar que parece chamar seus lábios para provar e descansar, "Eu não posso esperar para estar lá em cima e dançar." Seus lábios formigam de roçar sua pele áspera.

O pesoço dele formiga da umidade da respiração dela, sua doçura o roendo, queimando-o de dentro para fora. Ela se inclina ligeiramente para ele. Ele sente o ombro dela no seu peito, o joelho na sua virilha, a boca dela muito perto. O banco do bar a içando apenas alto o suficiente para estar na altura dele. A mão dele ainda carimbada em seu quadril, seu aperto firme, mas inocente... por agora.

Ela gosta da sensação da mão dele nela - o sentimento de posse e querer. Ela acha que pode estar louca por presumir que isso signifique algo mais para ele, mas esta prova no tempo, ela vai se deleitar com isso, de qualquer maneira.

Ela continua a falar. Ele se concentra na sensação da sua boca, já que, às vezes, roça sua pele nua, cantarolando internamente para a paixão que o toque dela causa. "Eu amo a atmosfera aqui, tão casual. Livre e divertida." Ela suspira.

Ele balança a cabeça e concorda. Alguém atrás dele bate nele e depois pede desculpas, mas não antes que ele seja empurrado nela. Seu corpo rente ao corpo dela. Amontoado e tenso. Suas mãos se levantam para segurar e equilibrar. Palmas seguram e dedos controlam. O cabelo dela faz cócegas em seu rosto. Ele inala e memoriza.

A mão dela estende para o seu braço nu para se equilibrar, para que ela não deslize para fora do banco. Ela aperta seu antebraço mais forte do que deveria. Seu músculo, osso e pele coberta com um pêlo macio e aveludado fica tenso e flexiona sob a mão dela. Ela o usa como uma âncora e uma roldana, segurando-se a ele, e trazendo o corpo dele ainda mais perto do dela.

"Você está bem?" Ele pergunta. Sua boca, seu nariz, seus lábios, ainda pressionados contra o cabelo dela. Suas mãos a mantendo alinhada com ele, quando ele poderia ter, deveria ter, recuado segundos atrás.

Ela balança a cabeça, lenta e segura. Ela está hesitante em se mover demais, com medo de que ela perca sua segurança - a segurança - que ela já sente em seu aperto.

"Aí está você, Bella." A voz familiar de Alice interrompe.

As mãos dele apertam a carne dela suavemente uma última vez antes de ela o sentir libertá-la e se afastar. Ela está um pouco surpreendida pela intensidade que vibrava entre eles, oscilando se ela deve mesmo olhar para ele ou não, com muito medo do que poderia ver.

O aparecimento de Alice o sobressalta, acordando-o como um balde de água faria. Ele se afasta dela, com pesar e relutância. Alice olha para ele, e para as suas mãos, e os quadris dos quais elas acabaram de se afastar. Ela quer incentivá-lo, mas Alice sabe melhor - ele é muito privado e ela já sabe que, o que ele quer, ele consegue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_O que estão achando desses dois? As coisas aos poucos parece que estão "esquentando", não acham?_

_Alguns perguntaram qual o cronograma de postagem dessa fic, eu pretendo postar 2 capítulos por semana, às quartas e sábados._

_Até o próximo._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da autora: **Todas as linhas de dança estão em **negrito** e são danças reais.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_**"Dançar não é trabalho. Você não pode chamar isso de trabalho. Um dia que eu não danço é um dia que eu não vivo."**_

_**De 'Serpente do Nilo'**_

Alice a leva de volta para a privacidade do andar de cima, mede-a para o seu uniforme e faz uma encomenda das suas botas. "Então, o que você acha do lugar até agora?"

Ela não sabe por onde começar, "Estou tão animada! Eu não posso esperar. Eu acho que vou amar isso aqui!" Ela não pode conter sua excitação.

"Onde você está ficando?" Alice entrega a ela uma garrafa de água enquanto elas sentam em uma das mesas vazias.

"Com a minha mãe e padrasto, bem fora da cidade, em Pleasant View. Eles são aqueles que me encorajaram a vir para Nashville e tentar. Minha mãe é professora e seu marido, Phil, acabou de ser realocado para cá. Ele é um agente esportivo, e a maioria dos seus clientes está jogando agora na costa leste, então..."

"Ah, sério? Pleasant View? Não é como uns 30 minutos de carro pela interestadual a partir daqui? Você planeja se mudar para mais perto do centro da cidade?" Alice pergunta com intenções maiores, mais profundas, do que ela está deixando transparecer.

"É, e eu adoraria me mudar para mais perto, eu só tenho que levar um dia de cada vez. Eu acabei de chegar de Washington ontem à tarde. Neste momento, minhas opções são... limitadas." Ela responde honestamente.

"Bem, eu quero que você saiba, meu marido, Jasper, e eu, temos esse enorme lugar. Eu até tenho um pequeno estúdio de dança e um quarto de hóspedes, então, se você quiser ficar perto..." Alice deixa seu convite aberto e persistente. "Eu poderia até mostrar-lhe algumas das nossas danças depois do trabalho e em nosso tempo livre".

"Sério?" Ela pergunta, pensando que isso parece bom demais para ser verdade.

"Sim, você parece ser uma boa pessoa e, para ser honesta, Bella, eu poderia sempre ter uma amiga." Alice estende a mão e agarra a dela, dando-lhe um aperto.

**~ O ~**

Ela treina duro. Alice garante que ela saiba todas as linhas de danças populares, começando com as que se dedicam a multidão. Ela não precisa de qualquer instrução para o estilo livre, e por isso Alice está grata. Alice diz a ela sobre os limites, que este clube se compara a uma classificação para maiores de 17 anos, explicando mais ou menos que Amanhecer não é um clube de strip. Alice diz a ela das garotas que perderam seus empregos quando dançaram como se fosse. "Ser sexy e sensual quando você dança é um extra. Isso serve para gorjetas maiores e os fregueses gastarão mais dinheiro, então todos nós lucramos. Nós sabemos que os montantes médios de gorjeta são para os barmen, então, em qualquer noite, se esse montante excede a média, nós o dividimos entre todos, incluindo as bailarinas".

Alice mostra a ela os passos para o **Sleazy Slide**, o bom tempo, e o **Slappin' Leather**. Alice também mostra a ela os giros extras, mergulhos e giros que são exclusivos para os dançarinos do Amanhecer. Bella gosta especialmente do **Country ****Girl****Shake It****for Me**, do **She's Country**, e do **Honkytonk****Badonkadonk**. Ela ama o jeito que ela se sente dançando em sincronia com as outras garotas. Ela gosta de fechar os olhos e ouvir o clic-clac de botas em todo o piso de madeira enquanto elas se mantêm no ritmo umas com as outras.

Ela sabe os usuais, como **Cupid****Shuffle**, **Electric Slide** e o **Cha Cha Slide**. Ela até sabe como fazer o **Dougie**. Ela dá uma risadinha, agradecidamente pensando que aquelas festas da faculdade vieram a calhar para alguma coisa.

Enquanto Alice nomeia dança após dança, às vezes Bella fica confusa e a ansiedade gira através das suas feições. Alice não pode deixar de rir dela e lhe dizer para não se preocupar e que em pouco tempo ela conhecerá todas elas como a palma da sua mão.

Ela observa seu reflexo no espelho, a contagem de repetição em sua mente, mas ela não consegue parar de se perguntar onde ele está. Enquanto o dia passa e todos estão praticando no andar de cima no clube, ela nunca o vê. Com certeza, foram apenas dois dias, mas, ainda assim, ela sente falta dele. Por que ele não está sequer em seu escritório?

Nas primeiras horas da manhã, ele fica deitado acordado em sua cama ouvindo os sons dos bailarinos no andar de baixo que já ensaiam. Seu pequeno apartamento sobre o clube é apenas isso, simples e pequeno. Apenas um quarto aberto é tudo que ele precisa para viver e um banheiro com as necessidades básicas.

Sua mente afia em uma dançarina em particular. Ele só a viu dançar uma vez, míseros dez minutos de audição. No entanto, para ele, parece que ela é a única que ele já viu dançar - e ele já viu muita dança.

Ele evita seu escritório durante o horário de ensaio como é seu hábito. Ele pode fazer o mesmo trabalho dos confins do seu apartamento e não ser incomodado com música alta e a boca mais alta de Alice. Porém, ele não pode negar que quase desejaria ter um motivo para ir ao escritório por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa - apenas por um minuto.

A próxima vez que Alice esbarra nele perto do bar, ela o informa do plano de Bella ficar com ela e Jasper para que Alice possa treiná-la de forma mais conveniente. Apenas algumas noites por semana, ou... conforme necessário.

De todas as maneiras que deveria, isso soa razoável e lógico para ele, de todas as maneiras exceto uma - ele a quer aqui, em sua casa, com ele. Esse pensamento o chacoalha. Ele esteve sozinho por muito tempo. Ele prefere dessa forma, certo?

Ela não esteve no clube pelas duas últimas noites, ele está ficando impaciente. Ela não deveria pelo menos vir por uma hora, ou algo assim, durante o horário ocupado deles? Ela não quer?

Ele não pode deixar de perguntar a Alice o que está acontecendo, no tom mais casual, fingindo não se importar, que ele pode reunir. Alice explica que ela ficou para trás para ensaiar em seu estúdio. Alice sorri para ele com seu sorriso todo conhecedor. Ela sabe por que ele está perguntando. Leva tudo o que ela pode para não provocá-lo sobre sua paixão.

"Você deve vir para o ensaior amanhã de manhã. Eu acho que ela estará pronta para assumir o papel amanhã à noite e eu gostaria da sua opinião." Ele acena, mas já pensando em motivos para se convencer a não ir muito cedo, para encontrar desculpas para descartar isso. Ele não quer parecer muito zeloso. Ele está pensando em moderação da sua presença, não indulgência. Contato gradual, não completo encontro acelerador. Se ele pode controlar qualquer coisa, é o quanto ele se deixa desfrutar dela, então ele fará exatamente isso.

Nem sequer tendo certeza do que ele está evitando, ou o que ele está tentando lutar, ele só sabe que está sobrecarregado e abalado. Dominado com muito de alguma coisa, sentindo-se cego e sufocado. Se ele apenas pudesse conter isso, dominar, ele não se sentiria tão tenso e perdido.

"Edward, não faça isso." Alice coloca a mão em seu braço. "Não há nada de errado com você sendo atraído por ela..."

"Alice." Ele silva, "Ela é muito jovem e..."

Alice dá um tapa em seu peito, "Não, ela não é. Vinte e três não é muito jovem. Você está agindo como se ela tivesse 14 anos, Edward! Caia na real!"

Ele balança a cabeça, é um pouco mais complicado do que isso. "Eu não posso explicar isso, o jeito que ela me faz sentir. É como se eu tivesse esperança de novo, e talvez eu gostaria de tentar... você sabe. Isso me assusta".

Ele é próximo de Alice, ela poderia muito bem ser sua irmã, em vez de sua prima. Ele sabe que pode dizer-lhe qualquer coisa e ela só quer o que é melhor para ele.

Mas ele não consegue encontrar as palavras para falar para Alice sobre Bella. Ele quer, mas ele tem medo. Ele está ansioso, mas está hesitante. Ele tem esse passado, mas ele anseia por um futuro.

"Você já parou para pensar que talvez ela também esteja com medo? Você mal a conhece, então tome o tempo e conserte isso. Vocês podem ter mais em comum do que você pensa".

Ele quer perguntar a Alice o que ela sabe sobre ela, mas, novamente - ele não o faz.

"Eu tenho essa sensação, Edward, tudo vai dar certo. Basta ir com isso. Não pensar demais nas coisas".

Ele passa a mão pelo cabelo, ele puxa sua orelha, ele verifica o relógio para ver se já está na hora de fechar.

Por enquanto, ao que parece, amanhã de manhã não pode vir breve o suficiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Então, será que Alice está certa sobre esses dois?_

_Até o próximo cap._

_E para quem não viu, comecei a postar uma fic chamada **In Transit** essa semana, ela tem apenas 7 capítulos e é muito bonitinha... Dêem uma passadinha lá tb. ;)_

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**"Veja você, quando tece um cobertor, uma mulher índia deixa uma falha na tecelagem daquele cobertor para deixar a alma sair."**_

_**Martha Graham**_

"Bella? Você ainda está acordada?" Alice enfia a cabeça pela porta do seu quarto de hóspedes.

Ela fecha seu laptop, "Sim, entre. Acabei de sair do banho. Como estava o bar hoje à noite?"

Alice entra e senta ao lado dela na cama. "Cheio como de costume. As garotas estiveram espalhando a notícia sobre a nova dançarina que começa amanhã à noite, então espere uma multidão para a sua primeira noite. Você está nervosa?"

"Oh, sério? Meu, uh, sim. Não, hum... talvez?" Ela ri e cai de volta na cama. "Eu estou pronta e animada e ansiosa. Eu não posso esperar, na verdade." Ela se apoia sobre os cotovelos.

"Você será ótima, Bella. Eu acho que você já tem um quinhão de fãs." Alice mexe as sobrancelhas.

Ela revira os olhos, pensando em Jake, um dos colegas dançarinos. Ele é um cara de boa aparência, pele escura, cabelo bonito, corpo sexy, mas ele a segue como um cachorrinho perdido. Ela tenta não ser muito agradável e incentivá-lo, mas ele está sempre lá no ensaio, bem nos seus calcanhares, voluntariando-se para ajudar Bella com quaisquer que sejam os passos de dança, abrindo portas, buscando garrafas de água... qualquer coisa.

"Ugh! Você está falando de Jake, certo? Eu juro, Alice, ele é um cara legal, mas não há nada lá. Sem faísca entre nós... ou não para mim, de qualquer maneira." Ela ri.

"Jake tem apenas 18 anos, mas ele é um dançarino incrível. Se ele ficar muito fresco com você, deixe-me saber, eu direi para ele se afastar. Eu acho que ele é inofensivo, porém." Alice dá de ombros.

Ela suspira, "Eu direi, Alice, a última coisa que eu preciso agora é mais problemas com caras".

Alice não pressiona por mais, ainda não, mas ela não dispensa o 'mais' na confissão parcial e acidental de Bella.

**~ O ~**

Na manhã seguinte, ela se estende e geme em sua cama. Seus músculos doem. Seus tendões protestando seus movimentos. Ela não tem trabalhado seu corpo tão forte assim em um longo tempo, em anos, na verdade.

Ela olha para as suas pernas, o joelho esquerdo está inchado. Lágrimas imediatamente picam seus olhos enquanto ela passa os dedos sobre a longa cicatriz prateada no interior do seu joelho.

Ela a evitou tanto quanto pode. Hoje, ela terá que usar seu protetor de joelho para reduzir o inchaço e, talvez até esta noite, ela será capaz de dançar sem ele.

Ela tenta não pensar sobre as repercussões de não contar aos seus novos empregadores sobre sua condição pré-existente. Ela sabia que teria que dizer a eles mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela só esperava que a dor e o inchaço aguentassem até a tarde.

Então, novamente, ela não tem tanta sorte.

**~ O ~**

Assim que ela termina de subir os degraus para o loft de ensaios no andar de cima, ela percebe que a porta do escritório dele está aberta. Esta manhã, ele está no clube, e, como um interruptor, seu mal humor desaparece. Ela está em êxtase que ele esteja aqui. Talvez algo de bom saia hoje.

Ele a observa chegar - uma caminhada lenta e fácil - olhando-a da cabeça aos pés. Ele não a viu em três dias e está ciente de que suas memórias não fazem justiça a ela. Ela brilha intensamente e ilumina a sala. Seu cabelo está puxado frouxo para cima e ela não esconde seu rosto por trás de qualquer maquiagem. Ele é lembrado de por que um visual totalmente natural é o seu look preferido.

Ele permanece sentado atrás da sua mesa, não fazendo uma aparição ainda e apreciando a vista perfeita dela. Ele questiona se ele poderia ou não ter tido isso todas as manhãs? Ele silenciosamente se amaldiçoa por não ter vindo.

Alice começa a fazer anúncios sobre quais danças eles ensaiarão hoje e que eles aprenderão uma nova dança nos próximos dias. Alguns dos dançarinos gemem de frustração, enquanto outros gritam e aplaudem.

Ele apenas observa enquanto ela tediosamente junta sua camisa em suas mãos e a esmo a puxa delicadamente sobre sua cabeça, revelando seu top azul. Sua pele nua se revela como um nascer do sol sobre um oceano - meticulosamente e lentamente, mas de tirar o fôlego e deslumbrante. Ela se inclina para um lado e depois para o outro para tirar seus sapatos. Ela mexe os dedos dos pés e estica o pé e, em seguida, sua panturrilha. Ela enfia seus dedos polegares em sua cintura, balançando os quadris, e desliza para baixo suas calças de ginástica pelas suas curvas. É o strip mais inocente que ele já testemunhou e ele já anseia por vê-lo novamente.

Seus olhos estão colados em seu short curto, que poderia muito bem ser roupa íntima. Ela se abaixa para pegar o resto das suas roupas e suas nádegas rechonchudas o convidam a morder.

Seus olhos atiram para a figura logo atrás dela e, primitivamente, sua pele se arrepia com raiva. Jake está lá, observando-a, seus olhos a bebendo, assim como Edward tinha acabado de fazer. Uma pequena protuberância se tornando evidentes no short de Jake.

Ele está fixado em sua cadeira de escritório enquanto observa Jake se aproximar dela. Os dedos de Jake se esticam para roçar e descansar no braço dela. Edward observa como ela se recolhe para longe dele. É leve, mas notável o suficiente, e toda a confirmação que Edward precisa. Jake se inclina para baixo, seu rosto ficando muito perto das partes privadas dela, sua mão estendendo novamente. Ela dá um pequeno passo para trás e, instantaneamente, ele está fora da sua cadeira - perseguindo com intenção.

Não tirando os olhos dos dois, ele percebe que Jake estende a mão e toca a grande cinta preta no joelho esquerdo dela e seu estômago despenca. Seus passos diminuem. De onde veio isso? O que aconteceu com ela?

Ela está balançando a cabeça para Jake, colocando seu cabelo atrás da orelha, seus olhos levantam e ela vê Edward vindo em sua direção. Ela está assustada e emocionada ao mesmo tempo, mas seus olhos, seu rosto e sua postura, tudo instantaneamente relaxa.

Jake o vê também e rapidamente se levanta. Jake não se afasta dela - imaturo, indevidamente, apostando sua reivindicação. Edward zomba dele, dando-lhe tanta atenção quando daria para um mosquito. Com um aceno de mão de Edward, Jake dolorosamente se retira e se afasta, o aguilhão da derrota presente e pesado.

Ela observa com reverência e estupor enquanto Edward se aproxima dela e Jake. Ela está imóvel e cautelosa. Jake parece querer colar os pés no chão ao seu lado, mas com um movimento do pulso de Edward, ele sutilmente se afasta.

Ela se pergunta se deveria agradecer Edward agora ou mais tarde.

A mão de Edward sai para tocar seu braço, mas, em vez da faísca que ela espera sentir, ela não sente nada. Ela olha para baixo enquanto sua mão se retrai no ar e desaparece nos bolsos do seu jeans.

"Posso vê-la em meu escritório, por favor?" Ele pergunta de forma confidencial. Um par de dançarinos parado nas proximidades vaia e assobia. Seu nariz dilata e ele dá a Alice um olhar de desaprovação. Ele deseja que Alice pudesse ler sua mente agora. Alice deveria saber por que Bella está usando uma proteção de joelho e ela deveria dizer a Jake para se afastar e parar de dar em cima dela. O que Alice esteve fazendo, afinal?

"Tudo bem." Ela responde a ele, estendendo a mão para suavemente enrolar os dedos em torno do braço dele. Ela sabe que está assumindo um risco, ele parece irritado, e quem sabe se ele quer mesmo que ela o toque, mas ela não pode evitar. Ela precisa tocá-lo.

Ele a leva para o seu escritório, de repente pára e fecha a porta. Isso não é algo que ele normalmente faria com qualquer um dos outros dançarinos, mas, novamente, ela não é apenas qualquer outra dançarina.

A respiração dela começa a falhar, o cheiro dele a engolfa enquanto eles andam lado a lado. O calor da pele do seu braço contra a mão dela irradia, aquecendo seu corpo por todo o caminho até os dedos dos pés. Quando ele fecha a porta do seu escritório, ela sente como se fosse derreter em uma poça no chão. Essa paixão, essa intensidade que ela sente perto dele, a cada momento, é viciante. Ela nunca conseguirá seu preenchimento.

Ela anda ao redor dele depois que ele fecha a porta e, sem cuidado, o dedo do seu pé bate no pé de uma mesa. Ela tropeça e amaldiçoa, segurando-se na parte de trás da cadeira, mas não antes de uma dor aguda disparar através do seu joelho enquanto ele torce, fazendo-a estremecer e seus olhos lacrimejarem.

Ela desliza para baixo no assento, com as mãos estendendo para segurar seu joelho. Ela fecha os olhos e sua cabeça cai para trás no assento. Ela está envergonhada e enojada consigo mesma. Por que nada pode ser simples?

Em seguida, ela sente mãos quentes, mãos familiares, sobre a dela em seu joelho. Sua cabeça atira para cima e lá está ele, agachado aos seus pés. Ele está olhando para ela, com os olhos pulando do seu joelho para o seu rosto e depois de volta novamente.

Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado, pronta para pedir desculpas e implorar para não ser demitida.

Mas ele não dá a ela a chance. Seus dedos estão estendendo ao redor para soltar o velcro e liberar seu joelho dos seus limites elásticos. Seus olhos examinam a perna dela, em busca de respostas, em busca de pistas. Ele não hesita em empurrar e sentir e tocar a pele, o músculo, a carne do seu joelho e sua perna, com cautela e cuidado. Ele traça a cicatriz com a ponta do dedo, para cima e para baixo. Seu coração está acelerado, seu sangue está correndo através do seu corpo, ele não ignora a seda da pele dela sob seus dedos, e a maneira como o corpo dela reage ao seu toque. Mas ela está machucada, ferida, talvez um pouco quebrada, e isso faz com que ondas de choque de angústia pulsem através dele.

Ele quer tornar isso melhor.

Arrepios aparecem e cobrem a carne dela. Ele olha para o rosto dela novamente e observa como uma lágrima desliza pela sua bochecha e cai para desaparecer em seu colo.

Ele engole em seco, lutando contra o desejo de beijar seu machucado, sua pele, seus lábios. Em vez disso, ele continua a delinear o enrugamento da pele no interior do seu joelho com a ponta do polegar.

"O que aconteceu?" Sua voz, baixa e suave, acalma-a um pouco, mas não o suficiente.

Ela não quer que soe pior do que é, mas ela quer que ele saiba. "Foi um acidente de carro, há alguns anos. Totalmente destruiu meu joelho. Eu estou bem agora, no entanto. É só que eu não me pressionei tanto em um tempo. Estava um pouco inchado esta manhã." Ela divaga e aperta a borda do seu assento até que os nós dos seus dedos estejam brancos enquanto ela observa o polegar dele balançar uma e outra vez sobre o feio lembrete daquela noite.

"E você já foi liberada pelo seu médico para dançar?" Sua mente de negócio momentaneamente assume para descobrir.

Ela balança a cabeça, "Sim, há um ano".

Ele ouve e seu coração dói. Como uma pessoa pode estar tão triste e sombria por dentro quando se move como ela faz? Como o vento e os anjos e vida e luz do sol.

"Mas você não dançou muito no último ano?" Ele não pode parar de tocá-la. Ele simplesmente... não consegue. Tudo parece muito bem quando ele faz isso.

Ela balança a cabeça, sem saber o quanto derramar, revelar, e deixar ir.

"Diga-me." Ele fala duas palavras, suaves e doces.

Ela se curva e balança, não querendo esconder nada dele - incluindo seu passado. Ela não se move um centímetro, muito em transe, muito fascinada pelo seu toque de carinho e seus olhos ternos. "Havia um cara, no meu aniversário de 21 anos, nós estávamos em uma festa. Eu não sabia que ele tinha bebido tanto. Nós saímos e ele bateu em uma árvore".

Sua voz é quase mais alta do que um sussurro. Ela não contou essa história em um longo tempo. Ela prefere apenas esquecer.

"Ele era seu namorado?" Ele pergunta, lutando com ciúmes e simpatia e não sabendo o que sentir mais.

"Eu queria que ele fosse, mas nós não éramos sérios ainda." Ela não olha para ele. Ela não quer ver a piedade em seus olhos. Ela odeia piedade. Ela escolhe se concentrar na sensação dos dedos dele em sua pele, em vez disso.

"Como ele está agora?"

"Ele morreu na hora." Sua voz treme e ela luta contra a avalanche de emoções. Mesmo após os pesadelos, a terapia e os medicamentos que ela ainda toma, as memórias ainda nunca deixam de sacudi-la e perturbá-la. "Então, eu muito bem não posso reclamar de um joelho danificado, quando ele perdeu a vida, posso?"

Ele engole em seco. Ele sabe que todos temos esqueletos e demônios do nosso passado, alguns mais voláteis do que os outros.

"Eu não a ouvi reclamando." Ele nunca lutou contra a vontade de consolar alguém como ele faz neste momento.

"Eu tive que fazer cirurgia, duas vezes. Eu perdi minha bolsa de estudos depois que tive que deixar a equipe de dança. Minhas notas caíram e eu acabei desistindo da faculdade. Eu estava deprimida. Depois que recebi a liberação para começar a dançar de novo, eu tentei preencher o vazio de diferentes maneiras. Eu tentei ensinar dança, fazer alguns musicais locais, e eu perdi um monte de noites em clubes e bares, mas... nada funcionou".

Os ombros dele caem. A confissão dela pesa em seu coração.

"Minha mãe sugeriu que eu mudasse para cá. Ela ouviu sobre os testes no Amanhecer e," ela ri em meio às lágrimas, "mesmo que eu não tivesse muita experiência com linha de dança, eu adoro isso. Por favor, não me faça desistir. Eu tenho medicamentos prescritos que posso tomar para a dor e eu prometo não exagerar. Por favor, Edward." As mãos dela cobrem as dele enquanto ainda circulam seu joelho e ela aperta, "Eu finalmente estou começando a me sentir como eu mesma outra vez. Não tire isso. Eu não tenho mais nada".

Ele quer cair de joelhos e fazer promessas a ela que ele não pode fazer. Que ele nunca a fará parar de dançar, ou a fará chorar novamente, mas, ele simplesmente não pode prometer isso.

"Você não pode se forçar demais, Bella. Eu nunca me perdoaria - ou Alice - se você fizesse mais dano a si mesma. Você trouxe uma cópia dos seus registros médicos com você para o Tennessee?"

Ele está tentando permanecer profissional e fazer o que sua mente diz para fazer, não o que seu coração grita.

"Sim, eu os tenho na casa da minha mãe em Pleasant View." Ela solta as mãos dele e enxuga as faixas de lágrimas do seu rosto.

"Podemos ir até lá pegá-los? Em seguida, eu a levarei para ver o nosso médico residente, ele é um velho amigo da família, e o deixarei dar uma olhada. Ok?"

Ela quer argumentar que está bem e que ele realmente não precisa passar por tais problemas, mas ela fará tudo o que ele diz neste momento.

"Claro. E quanto ao ensaio?" Ela aponta o dedo para a porta e o lugar além, onde ela sente como se pertencesse.

Ele levanta e reúne seus itens pessoais da sua mesa. "Você não ensaiará hoje. Nós veremos sobre hoje à noite mais tarde. Vá em frente e se troque, e então nós iremos. Eu direi a Alice o que está acontecendo".

Ela faz o que ele diz. Ele a observa sair do seu escritório e pegar suas coisas da parede distante. Ele não pode chacoalhar o medo, a dor, a ansiedade que sente, ou por que ele se sente assim.

Ela sorri para os dançarinos quando eles a observam cruzar a sala e arrumar sua mochila. Rosalie pergunta se ela ainda vai dançar hoje à noite.

Edward pode ver o medo nos olhos de Bella quando ela responde, "É claro que eu vou".

Ele chama Alice para entrar em seu escritório e lhe dá um resumo básico dos eventos. Alice o avisa para pegar leve com Bella.

"Você não tem ideia do que você está falando, Alice. Simplesmente pare." Ele bufa, afastando-se para pegar Bella e sair.

Alice sabe que o está irritando, mas ele tem uma tendência a ser infeliz e desanimador, e isso, misturado com a ligação que ele já sente em relação a Bella, só vai ampliar suas falhas.

Alice só pode esperar que Bella possa, eventualmente, olhar através de tudo isso e gostar dele pelo cara maravilhoso que ele é.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Os dois finalmente se "tocaram", embora não tenha sido na melhor das circunstâncias, mas pelo menos aconteceu._

_Espero que estejam gostando dessa história._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm acompanhado e comentado._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_**"Dance primeiro. Pense depois. Essa é a ordem natural."**_

_**Samuel Beckett**_

Enquanto dirigem em direção a Pleasant View, a tensão diminui entre eles e os dois se soltam. Antes de partirem, ela tomou remédio para sua dor, também ajudando a acalmar sua preocupação. Tudo o que ele tinha a fazer é respirá-la. O cheiro dela permeia o pequeno espaço do seu carro, obrigando-o a relaxar como uma droga calmante. Ele empresta um pouco do seu espírito inebriante, o que faz suas bochechas doerem de tanto sorrir.

Eles falam e falam e falam. Ele a salpica com perguntas, querendo saber qualquer coisa - tudo. Ela não se importa. Ela gosta de falar com ele. Ele parece tão interessado em todas as suas histórias sobre a faculdade e suas experiências passadas de dança. Ela gosta de olhar para ele, observar sua expressão facial - seu sorriso, seus olhos, e a maneira como ele olha para ela - ela aprecia a forma como ele a faz se sentir.

Ele diz a ela pouco sobre o seu passado, mesmo depois que ela pergunta. Parece errado esconder as coisas dela, não dizer as palavras que estão penduradas na ponta da sua língua, mas suas paredes estiveram erguidas por tanto tempo, elas estão permanentemente fixadas em sua alma. Então ele toma o caminho mais fácil e evita.

Ela leva todos os seus antigos registros médicos com ela para visitar o amigo da família de Edward e Alice, Dr. Masen.

Edward sem entusiasmo dá a ela e ao Dr. Masen privacidade para seu exame, o tempo todo andando de um lado a outro e puxando seu cabelo em preocupação. Ela tem que estar toda bem e saudável, para ser capaz de dançar. É tudo que ela quer. Edward pode dar isso a ela muito facilmente. Ele carrega essa pequena porção de esperança e otimismo que ele tem algo que ela deseja e, se ele puder dar isso a ela, seria um presente bem recebido e valorizado.

Além disso, ele quer que ela dance. O mundo não deve ser privado de tal coisa.

**~ O ~**

Dr. Masen lhe dá sinal verde, embora com algumas limitações e advertências. Todas as coisas que ela ouviu antes - nada de girar e saltar, mantenha a igualdade de equilíbrio, e descanse o máximo que puder etc, etc.

Ela não hesita em saltar nos braços de Edward quando eles deixam o consultório médico e ele não vacila, pegando-a e a abraçando firme enquanto ela ri. Ele lhe dá um pequeno giro, o que provoca um guincho e um aperto dos seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Ele se pergunta se sentir-se tão feliz assim é possível a cada dia.

Ela se pergunta se seria errado pedir a ele para nunca soltá-la.

"Eu disse que eu estava bem." Ela diz quando ele a coloca de volta no chão ao lado do seu carro. Sua mão ainda está segurando o ombro da camisa dele.

"Eu tinha que ter certeza." Ele admite com sinceridade enquanto luta para se afastar dela ou não.

Ela olha para o seu rosto e sua respiração engata. É a primeira vez que ela vê seus olhos na luz natural do dia. Suas íris são tão verdes e profundas, uma mistura de azeitonas e musgo e floresta. Ela se encontra consumida naquela floresta jade, desejando nunca mais sair.

Ele olha para ela, o brilho da luz do dia trazendo os destaques do seu cabelo - as partes escuras, as claras, e as vermelhas, dando-lhe um halo prismático. Ele nota as sardas que se espalham através do seu nariz e suas bochechas. Seus olhos migram para os olhos castanhos dela, polvilhados com canela e ferrugem. Ele se encontra se apaixonando - rápido e descuidadadamente.

Espantado, ele se afasta.

O que há de errado com ele? Que tipo de magia ela lançou sobre ele?

Ela limpa a garganta e abre a porta do carro.

Ele está pensando demais novamente, mas ele não pode evitar. Ele dá grandes passos e caminha de volta para a sua própria porta, balançando a cabeça. Ele nunca esteve tão confuso em sua vida.

Enquanto ela relaxa no carro, ela não pode deixar de sorrir - talvez ainda haja esperança para ela.

Hoje à noite, ela vai dançar. E, há essa outra coisa, há esse cara - há Edward. Ele parece estar atraído por ela também, mas, por razões pelas quais ela não tem certeza, ele está hesitante. Muito relutante.

Ela espera que não seja nada que algumas danças não cuidarão.

**~ O ~**

Quando voltam para o clube, ele oferece seu loft para ela tomar banho e se vestir antes que ela desça as escadas para se apresentar no Amanhecer hoje à noite.

Ela não sabia que ele morava em cima do clube. Então, novamente, ela não sabe muito sobre ele. Ela caminha lentamente através do seu espaço aberto, apreciando as paredes nuas e móveis simples. Ela vê suas botas de cowboy tombadas ao lado do seu sofá e seu chapéu de abas largas na mesa de cabeceira. Sua camisa xadrez de botões, usada e enrugada, pendurada sobre a borda da sua cama, e um par de jeans amassado se aninha em seu chão, cinto desatado e ainda enfiado através dos laços.

Isso a deixa curiosa e excitada.

O que ela percebe mais do que tudo é o almíscar que invade seus sentidos assim que ela entra em seu espaço privado. Um tempero com o qual ela se tornou familiarizada e do qual nunca se cansará, um cheiro do qual ela apenas anseia mais - o cheiro de Edward Cullen.

Ele senta em seu sofá esperando por ela. A música fica mais alta do andar de baixo, mas ele espera isso, afinal, é uma sexta à noite.

Ele tenta não se concentrar no som de água correndo e espirrando a poucos passos de distância de onde ele está sentado. Água que está limpando um corpo nu, um corpo sobre o qual ele tem sonhado desde que colocou os olhos nela. E agora, há uma personalidade para fixar àquela figura sonhadora - doce, dedicada, honesta, linda... real.

E muito molhada e totalmente nua em seu chuveiro.

Ele salta para cima e rapidamente decide que deve descer para o andar de baixo sem ela, descontinuar esta doce tortura através da qual ele está se colocando completamente. Ele escreve um bilhete a informando para trancar a porta atrás de si mesma e descer quando ela estiver pronta. Ele o cola na sua porta da frente.

Ele agarra a maçaneta da porta, olhando na direção do seu banheiro mais uma vez, à espera do que, ele não tem certeza. Um incômodo persistente puxa em seu peito, mas ele o esmaga, fechando cuidadosamente a porta atrás de si.

Bella seca seu cabelo com a toalha e escova os emaranhados. Ela espera para arrumá-lo até que esteja no camarim lá embaixo. Ela deixa a toalha cair e desliza em sua roupa. Os shorts Daisy Duke servem perfeitamente em toda a sua bunda, graças ao seu jeans elástico e a camisa xadrez de botões amarrada sob seus peitos dá a ela exatamente o decote suficiente. Ela não nega que parece bem.

Ela sai lentamente do banheiro dele, olhando ao redor, gritando seu nome. Ela não o vê, mas percebe o pedaço de papel colado à sua porta da frente fechada.

Ela sorri quando o lê. Ele pensou o suficiente para deixar-lhe um bilhete.

Ela carrega suas botas até seu sofá e senta. Ela coloca suas botas no chão ao lado dela e estende a mão para acariciar seu suave sofá de couro. Ela se inclina para trás e aprecia seus arredores. Ela pode se ver gostando daqui, não levaria muito tempo para ela.

Ela se assusta quando ouve o som batendo de música do clube dois andares para baixo ficando mais alto. Isso nunca o incomoda?

Ela bufa enquanto coloca suas botas e reúne suas coisas. Ela para em sua porta da frente por apenas um momento, olhando em volta uma última vez, saboreando. Ela não diz isso em voz alta, mas o pensamento passa pela sua mente.

'Eu voltarei'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_O que vc's estão achando? Parece que as coisas estão esquentando entre eles, não é? Quero só ver depois dessa dança dela..._

_Até o próximo cap._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Música: **She's Country, de Jason Aldean.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_**"**__**A dança é a **__**linguagem **__**escondida da alma**__**."**_

_**Martha**__**Graham**_

Alice passa o cronograma das danças da noite com Bella - três linhas de danças e três estilos livre na primeira hora, mistura por uma hora ou mais depois, mais uma linha de dança, e então Bella pode fazer o estilo livre do que ela quiser. Ela não está nervosa sobre dançar na frente de uma multidão, mas sim de esquecer os passos, ou perder o início, coisas bobas como essa.

Ela passa uma chapinha através das pontas dos cabelos, aumentando sua onda natural. Ela apenas escurece ligeiramente suas pálpebras e acrescenta um pouco de vermelho aos seus lábios.

Edward serpenteia em torno do clube como ele sempre faz - ajudando Jasper a cuidar do bar quando ele fica muito ocupado; ajudando Emmett, o segurança, quando alguém fica muito agitado; e falando com Pete, o DJ, sobre a _set list _da noite.

Ele não deixa seu nervosismo aparecer, ainda que pareça como se um enxame de borboletas tivesse alçado vôo em seu estômago. Ele já teve um par de doses de Jack Daniels e elas o ajudaram a relaxar um pouco, mas ele ainda está ansioso.

Na verdade, ele não pode esperar para vê-la dançar novamente.

"Vamos lá, garota! Hora de fazer sua estreia!" A bailarina principal, Rosalie, agarra o braço dela e elas se arrastam em direção ao palco. Adrenalina substitui o nervosismo e Bella mal consegue conter sua excitação.

Pete faz um anúncio, dirigindo a atenção de todos para o palco baixo. As luzes iluminam por trás da cortina e todos os dançarinos tomam seus lugares lado a lado, com Bella na frente e no centro. Pete grita o nome da recém-chegada e o rugido da multidão intensifica.

Edward se mexe para o lado do bar, encontrando um lugar vazio no território dos empregados para observar o palco. Ele sabe que é quase hora do show. Sua cerveja está ficando quente; ele esteve preocupado demais para beber. Ele contempla pegar outra, quando a voz de Pete retumba sobre o sistema de alto-falante e tudo - inclusive sua cerveja - é esquecido.

A pesada cortina começa a levantar e os acordes da abertura da música aumentam através dos alto-falantes. Ela está no centro das atenções, com a cabeça inclinada para baixo, mas ele ainda pode ver o sorriso em seu rosto.

Os dedos dela estão enfiados no bolso dianteiro do seu short, com um joelho dobrado cruzando com um pé sobre o outro. Memória e paixão assumem e ela começa - exatamente na hora e movendo-se em sintonia com o resto da linha de dança.

**~ O ~**

_**She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck  
>Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up<br>She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina,  
>a bad mamajama from down in Alabama<br>She's a raging Cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach  
>With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all... Country<strong>_

Ela é um pequeno número sexy em sua picape  
>O doce dinheiro do papai feito para torná-la melhor<br>Ela é uma festeira da Carolina do Sul,  
>uma namorada ruim do Alabama<br>Ela é uma furiosa Cajun*****, uma lunática de Brunswick, suculenta como pêssego da Georgia  
>Com um sotaque do sul, um balanço sexy e caminhada, irmão, ela é toda... Country<p>

_*__Cajun__: um membro de uma das grandes comunidades auto-suficientes nas áreas da albufeira do sul da Louisiana formadas por descendentes de franco-canadenses, falando uma forma arcaica de francês._

**~ O ~**

Seus passos, impecáveis. Seus movimentos, graciosos. O olhar em seus olhos, sugestivo e travesso. Ele olha em torno do clube e percebe que não é o único a observando, são todos. Suas mãos enterram em seu cabelo, ela balança seus quadris, ela dá um sorriso sexy.

Ele está hipnotizado a observando. A forma como sua boca cai aberta, ou como ela às vezes morde o lábio. A maneira como ela rola seu corpo, ou chuta as pernas bem torneadas. Suas mãos flertam em torno da sua figura. Ele nunca esteve mais excitado, jamais.

Ela se sente viva e poderosa da energia que a multidão dá a ela. Intensidade tamborila através do ar enquanto ela sente o olhar dele sobre ela. Não demorou muito tempo para ela localizá-lo, um deus entre os mortais. Ela sente sua admiração clara do outro lado do salão. Os olhos dele aquecem seu corpo, estimulando sua sedução. Ela dança exclusivamente para ele - para seduzi-lo, para atraí-lo para mais perto, para quebrar suas paredes e tê-lo sucumbindo... para ela.

Ela se concentra nele, e somente ele. Ela deixa seu corpo falar com ele através dos seus movimentos. Se isso não funcionar, nada funcionará. Ele lhe dá energia extra nas pontas dos pés, um motivo para voar.

Ela deixa o salão em chamas, seu espírito e energia ricocheteando em torno do clube. Ela deixa a noite mais quente do que já estava, a lua escura gerando mais calor do que o sol, e é tudo por causa dela.

Conforme a noite avança, ele circula em torno do clube, tentando permanecer escondido. Ele sabe que ela o viu a observando. Os olhares que eles compartilharam eram intensos, fazendo-o se sentir fraco e fora de controle. Ele não sabe como ela faz isso com ele.

Ela mantém um olhar à procura dele, mas não o vê em qualquer lugar. Ela está decepcionada. Por que ele a está evitando assim?

Ela é presenteada com muita atenção dos clientes do clube se apresentando para ela. Alguns pedem para dançar e ela declina. Apesar de sentir falta dele, ela está tendo um grande momento. Ela descarta encontro após encontro e mais de uma oferta para se divertir.

Ele nunca foi um homem ciumento, não até hoje à noite, nem mesmo com Charlotte. Ele vê todos implorarem pela atenção dela, devorando-a com os olhos. Eles seguram os quadris dela enquanto dançam e a tocam de maneiras que não parecem certas para ele. Ele exige que Emmett mantenha uma estreita vigilância nela e não deixe ninguém ficar muito mão-boba, usando a desculpa de que é a primeira noite dela e que ela é nova. Não admitindo a verdade - que ele é ciumento e protetor.

As próximas semanas repetem o mesmo padrão.

Ela dança. Ele assiste a uma certa distância, ignorando a força e o desejo. De vez em quando, seus olhos travam. Ambos sorriem, flertam e provocam. É quase como se o elástico que os mantêm distantes estivesse prestes a quebrar e recuar.

Ela sabe quando ele está lá olhando para ela. Ela nem sempre o vê, mas ela pode sentir seu olhar em toda a sua pele, respondendo a ele de maneiras que ela não pode sondar, controlar, ou descartar.

Às vezes ela sente vontade de desistir, achando que ele não está muito interessado nela, não o suficiente, de qualquer maneira. Ela não acolhe bem toda a atenção que recebe dos clientes do sexo masculino do clube, mas ela aceita com moderação e se diverte com isso.

Alice ensina a todos uma nova dança, **Take You ****Home**. Bella ama a música e os passos. Há oito garotas e quatro garotos no grupo de dança e eles ensaiam a nova rotina várias vezes por dia, mas não definem uma data para estreá-la no Amanhecer.

Ela não pode esperar, será a dança ideal para ela dançar para ele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Uhm, será que Edward vai conseguir se manter afastado por mais tempo?_

_Até o próximo cap._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**"Alguns homens têm milhares de razões de por que eles não podem fazer o que querem,**_

_**quando tudo o que eles precisam é uma razão de por que eles podem."**_

_**Martha Graham**_

Alice convida Bella para sair com ela em sua primeira noite de folga. Elas ainda fazem um plano para ir para o clube, mas Bella não estará sob nenhuma obrigação de dançar. Ela está ansiosa para apenas sentar por aí e desfrutar de uma bebida.

Quanto mais elas bebem, mais elas riem e riem. Bella até bufa algumas vezes. Ela, Alice e Jasper sentam em torno de uma pequena mesa e tiram sarro de algumas das pessoas ao seu redor que estão tentando dançar.

Bella não teve tanta diversão em um longo tempo.

Bella é convidada a dançar algumas vezes, mas desta vez ela gentilmente recusa seus admiradores e promete uma próxima vez.

Tudo de uma vez, algo no ar muda. Bella estabelece sua bebida na mesa, procurando ao redor do bar para a origem da perturbação e, breve o bastante, ela o vê.

Os ombros dele caem para a frente quando ele está no bar, bem ao lado de uma loira alta e bonita. As mãos dela estão em seu braço, mas ele parece duro e rígido. Mesmo que ele esteja balançando a cabeça para a loira e fazendo cara feia para ela, o coração de Bella ainda quebra um pouco. Ela deveria ter sabido que ele estava envolvido. Um homem como ele não ficava solteiro por muito tempo.

Alice percebe a mudança de humor de Bella e segue sua linha de visão para ver Edward e Charlotte de pé juntos no bar. É óbvio que eles estão discutindo novamente. Alice se pergunta por que Charlotte ainda se incomoda. Ela já não deveria desistir?

"Você quer ir embora?" Alice pergunta a Bella, dando a Jasper um olhar conhecedor. Alice ainda não entende por que Edward evita Bella do jeito que ele faz. Tudo o que ela pode descobrir é que suas emoções são muito fortes, muito desconcertantes, para ele lidar agora.

A única coisa é - Alice não tem certeza de quanto tempo Bella vai esperar.

"Quem era aquela com Edward?" Bella pergunta enquanto eles voltam para a casa de Alice. Bella simplesmente não consegue esquecer. Ela tem que saber.

"Aquela era Charlotte, ex-esposa de Edward. Eu realmente não posso suportá-la".

Bella engole em seco com a verdade. Ela odeia que, mesmo depois de semanas de trabalho no clube, ela ainda não sabe muito sobre Edward.

"Eu não sabia que ele tinha sido casado antes." Bella admite com decepção.

Alice sente a agitação e derrota de Bella. Ela vê sua luta para entender e Alice entende esse sentimento, é hora de ela se intrometer. "Eu sei, há um monte de coisas que você não sabe sobre Edward, Bella. Quando chegarmos em casa, eu tentarei explicar".

Pela primeira vez em uma semana, ou mais, Bella se sente esperançosa e otimista.

**~ O ~**

Edward bate a sua porta da frente, mais irritado do que ele esteve em algum tempo. Finalmente ela foi embora. Ele não pode envolver sua cabeça ao redor de porque a cadela da sua ex-esposa continua voltando, implorando por uma segunda chance.

O inferno teria que congelar primeiro.

Ele também está no limite porque ele só viu Bella esta noite por um breve segundo e, quando o fez, Char estava anexada a ele como uma sanguessuga.

Ela complica seu mundo apenas por existir.

Ele esteve trabalhando a sua coragem para tentar e construir a atração que ele tem por Bella. Ele esteve planejando passar mais tempo com ela, talvez até mesmo convidá-la para um dia longe do clube.

Então, Charlotte aparece e suga completamente sua vida e na noite de folga de Bella para isso. Bella poderia até mesmo tê-lo visto com Charlotte e tido a ideia errada.

Sem dúvida Alice informará Bella da sua bagagem, e isso pode enojá-la ainda mais.

Ele se deixa cair em sua cama e amaldiçoa em voz baixa. Ele não pode parar de desejar que Bella estivesse deitada ao seu lado naquele momento, sua cama esteve muito vazia e solitária por muito tempo.

**~ O ~**

Alice dá a Bella um álbum de fotos. Bella olha para ela interrogativamente. Alice senta ao lado dela no sofá quando Bella abre a primeira página com as mãos trêmulas.

As lágrimas picam os olhos de Bella quando ela vê o belo menino de pé com Alice. Página após página Bella e Alice contemplam um Edward e Alice mais jovens. Alice diz a ela sobre todas as competições que eles disputaram e venceram. Bella fica atordoada com admiração e reverência. Bella percebe a transformação do menino fofo e querido para um homem lindo e belo.

"A mãe de Edward era a nossa professora de dança. Você já ouviu falar de Esmeralda Grace?"

Bella acena. É claro que ela ouviu falar dela. Que dançarino não ouviu? Na época da Sra. Grace, ela foi uma das melhores bailarinas do mundo.

"Ela é a mãe de Edward, ela-"

Bella corta Alice. Ela deve ter entendido mal. "Espere! Você disse que Esmeralda Grace é a mãe de Edward?" Bella não pode acreditar. Ela simplesmente não pode. Uma vez, ela ouviu um boato de que Esme tinha ensinado algumas pessoas a dançar, e que seu filho era um prodígio de dança, mas esse não poderia ser Edward, poderia?

"Sim, Esme é minha tia e mãe de Edward. Nós dançamos sob a orientação dela por muitos anos." Alice começa a sacudir a cabeça. "Aqui," ela aponta de volta para a primeira página, "nós tínhamos dez anos e tínhamos acabado de ganhar as Nacionais. Dizia-se que Edward era um dos dançarinos mais promissores da nossa época. Ele tinha o mundo na ponta dos dedos".

Bella chega à última página no álbum de fotos de Alice e há uma foto de casamento. Uma multidão de homens e mulheres se reúne em torno de Edward e a loira do bar no centro. Edward está vestido em um smoking e a loira está usando um lindo vestido de casamento.

"Quando tínhamos 16 anos, Edward avisou que estava cansado de tutores e de ser educado em casa. Ele disse a Esme que queria ir para uma escola pública e fazer coisas que adolescentes normais fazem. Ele queria jogar baseball e ir para bailes da escola. Ele queria estar em uma peça da escola e ficar no estacionamento da escola por horas com seus amigos, amigos que ele nem sequer tinha ainda. Esme não podia dizer não a ele. Então, ele tirou uma licença de dança e se matriculou no ensino médio em seu primeiro ano".

Alice fecha o álbum e o puxa em seu colo. Ela respira fundo antes de continuar, "Foi quando ele conheceu Charlotte. Ele achou que estava apaixonado, blá blá blá. Charlotte era uma pessoa controladora, e Edward, ele simplesmente a deixava. Sua mãe implorou a ele para começar a dançar novamente, mas Charlotte não teria isso. Ela disse a ele que homens de verdade não dançam, então ele abandonou. Ele quebrou o coração da sua mãe e colocou uma pressão real sobre a família durante anos. Eles ficaram juntos através do ensino médio, casaram e ela o convenceu que ele deveria se tornar um advogado. Então, ele foi para a faculdade de direito para fazê-la feliz. Cerca de cinco anos depois, ele chegou em casa no meio do dia para surpreendê-la. Ele a encontrou na cama com um amigo próximo dele. Ela o arruinou. Ele tinha sido controlado por ela por tanto tempo, ele esqueceu como viver sozinho".

Alice vira para olhar para Bella, "Ela vem para Nashville algumas vezes por ano para reivindicá-lo. Quando ele se mudou para cá, depois de abandonar a faculdade de Direito, ela aparecia e ele a aceitava de volta. Ela ficava por alguns meses e depois eles começavam a discutir. Ela ia embora, ou ele a chutava para fora. O relacionamento deles nunca foi sobre o amor. Era sobre o dinheiro para ela, complacência para ele. Por fim, ele ficou cansado disso, mas, mesmo depois de todos esses anos, ela ainda tenta. É patético".

Bella não sabe o que dizer.

"Bella, eu acho que Edward é intimidado por você. Eu posso dizer que ele gosta de você mais do que deixa transparecer, mais do que ele quer. Por muito tempo ele se recusou a se deixar amar. É assustador para ele. Ele compara estar apaixonado a não estar no controle de tudo. Eu não sei se você pode, apenas... apenas ser paciente com ele. Desculpe, eu não sei o que estou pedindo..."

Alice se levanta e afasta o álbum. Ela espera que tenha ajudado a defender o caso de Edward, em vez de feri-lo.

O que Alice não sabe é que as rodas já começaram a girar na cabeça de Bella, ela não desistiu dele ainda. O desafio está apenas começando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Pobre Edward, sofreu bastante nas mãos dessa Charlotte, mas ainda bem que Bella não está disposta a desistir, não é?_

_Até o próximo._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Músicas:**

"Wanna Take You Home", de Gloriana

"Storm Warning", de Hunter Hayes

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

_**"Dançar é tudo sobre comunicação não verbal -**_

_**um puxão leve em um ombro,**_

_**um passo à frente e uma mudança de peso,**_

_**uma compreensão compartilhada da música**_

_**e como ela move corpos."**_

_**Jasper Winn**_

Conhecer o passado dele dá a ela uma visão mais clara. Ela não quer entrar forte demais. Ela quer a chance de estar mais perto dele, para se tornarem melhores amigos, e ver onde isso os leva.

Ao longo da semana seguinte, ela faz questão de dizer olá e iniciar conversas com ele sempre que pode. Na maioria das vezes é sobre a música alta no bar lotado, mas é melhor que nada. Eles não ficam muito tempo sozinhos, mas é um começo. Sutileza rapidamente se torna sua aliada.

Ela está sempre o tocando, inocentemente, mas com intenção. Ela quer que ele se sinta confortável ao seu redor, para deixar cair suas paredes um pouco, se não completamente.

Às vezes, ela vê a hesitação nos olhos dele, sentindo que ele está prestes a se afastar, e é quando ela lhe dá um pouco de espaço. Essa relação, essa amizade que eles estão destinados a ter, ela sabe que tem que ser nos termos dele.

Ela está bem com isso.

No entanto, quando ela está dançando, é uma outra história. Ela olha para ele, ele olha para ela, e ninguém pode negar sua atração. A atração, a paixão que irradia entre eles, é como se eles fossem os dois únicos no salão e todos deveriam estar gratos pelo espaço que há entre eles. Caso contrário, o edifício pode entrar em combustão do calor deles.

Muitas noites ele fica deitado acordado em sua cama. A batalha de inteligência e desejos recompensa entre sua mente e seu corpo.

Ele espera pacientemente todos os dias pelos trechos de tempo, quando ela lhe dá toda a sua atenção. Eles são amigávei coisa mais natural do mundo, mas ele se segura. Não chegando a tocá-la. Não a puxando para perto para beijar seus lábios rosados. Não a içando sobre seu ombro para levá-la para o andar de cima e trancando sua porta por dias porque é isso que ele quer fazer, muito.

Ele fica em transe quando ela dança, amando nada mais do que ver a sua alegria e emoção, seu fervor. Seus movimentos são tanto fluidos quanto precisos. Quando ela está na linha com as outras garotas, ela se move em sincronia perfeita, como se estivesse se apresentando com elas por toda a sua vida.

Mas quando ela está no estilo livre, isso é quando ela deixa a música se mover através dela, perdida em si mesma. Ele está excitado, duro e pronto para ela. O corpo dela é um afrodisíaco. Ela o faz sentir como se tivesse 17 anos novamente e pronto para enfrentar o mundo depois de uma noite perdida entre os lençóis.

Ela o faz querer jogar a precaução ao vento - a ficar de joelhos, a namorar como eles faziam nos bons antigos dias, para se encontrar comprometido com ela, só ela, e ela a ele.

Se apenas fosse assim tão fácil.

**~ O ~**

Um dia antes do ensaio, ela e Alice estão procurando através da sua música e ela tem uma ideia.

"Alice, Edward ainda dança?"

Alice suspira, "Edward pode dançar? Sim. Edward vai dançar? Não. Ele me ajuda a limpar algumas das nossas danças de vez em quando, mas é isso".

"Por quê?" Bella pergunta confusa.

"Há dois anos, sua mãe faleceu. Ele nunca chegou a dançar para ela de novo. Então, agora ele sente como se a estivesse traindo se ele dançar." Alice afirma com uma cara triste.

As lágrimas brotam nos olhos de Bella, mas ela luta para não deixá-las cair.

"Eu acho... acho que ele só precisa de uma boa razão para dançar." Alice diz com um encolher de ombros e um sorriso malicioso.

**~ O ~**

Por dias, Bella pondera como conseguir que Edward dance com ela. Quando ela está trabalhando e se misturando no andar, às vezes é difícil encontrá-lo. Mas quando ela chega no palco, ele parece se materializar como uma aparição com sua visão colada nela.

Ela está sempre à procura de uma oportunidade para agarrá-lo e arrastá-lo para a pista de dança, mas, até agora, ela tem estado de mãos vazias.

Hoje à noite os bailarinos finalmente dançarão **Take You Home **pela primeira vez. Bella está impaciente. Ela quer muito dançar essa música para ele. Quando ela mexe os dedos, será só para ele. Quando ela pensa sobre com quem ela está indo para casa, será ele. Mesmo que seja apenas um desejo, um sonho.

Ele ouviu de Alice que esta noite os dançarinos farão a sua nova dança. Ele não viu ainda, mas Alice diz que é quente. Ele revira os olhos com o pensamento. Quando ela está lá em cima, cada dança é uma exibição de sexo e sempre tão quente que chia.

Antes de Bella subir ao palco, Alice a puxa para o lado. "Ei, Bella! Eu esqueci de mencionar isso para você, mas hoje é o aniversário de casamento de Jasper e eu. Depois de fechar, nós teremos uma pequena festa privada. Você vai ficar?"

Bella envolve seus braços ao redor de Alice com um abraço esmagador. "É claro que vou! Por que você não me disse antes? Eu teria comprado um presente para vocês dois!" Ela faz beicinho.

Alice dá um tapa nas costas dela, "Eu tenho uma ideia do que você pode me dar. Eu direi a você mais tarde. Basta subir lá e dançar!"

Bella corre para tomar sua posição no palco, balançando a cabeça para as ideias do que Alice pode tê-la fazendo.

Hoje à noite, ela deixa seu cabelo solto. Ontem à noite, ela o tinha em tranças baixas. Ela adora mudar sua roupa, mas às vezes simples é melhor. Uma vez, ela tentou usar um chapéu de cowgirl e ele ficava caindo da sua cabeça. Ela gosta de jogar e mexer no seu cabelo com demasiada frequência para dançar com um chapéu, não importa o quanto ele deixe seu visual bom.

Assim que as letras começam, ela começa a bater as botas contra o chão. Imediatamente, ela o vê e seu sangue corre mais rápido. Ele não está vestido com a sua camiseta de manga longa habitual e jeans escuro. Hoje à noite, ele parece a parte - seu cowboy. Sua camisa de botões está esticada confortavelmente em seu peito com as mangas arregaçadas e presas. Sua camisa está para dentro da calça e, até mesmo do outro lado do salão, ela pode ver o grande 'C' em seu cinto. Sua calça jeans cai apertada na sua frente e suas coxas e solta sobre suas botas Roper marrons gastas. É a primeira vez que ela o viu com o chapéu de cowboy que ela se lembra de estar ao lado da cama dele. Ela percebe que, quando ele olha para baixo, ele esconde seus olhos, e isso a faz querer atirar o chapéu de lado, juntamente com o resto do que ele está usando.

**~ O ~**

_**Well I've been watching you girl  
>The way you move got the room on fire<br>Oh yeah rock my world  
>Wanna take you home with me<strong>_

Bem, eu estive te observando, garota  
>O jeito que você se move deixa o salão em chamas,<br>Oh, sim, balança meu mundo  
>Quero te levar para casa comigo<p>

**~ O ~**

Ele está em seu lugar de sempre, seu corpo vivo com entusiasmo e querer. A música começa e ele conhece a canção, é uma pequena diversão. Ela muitas vezes o faz lembrar dela. Esta é a primeira vez que ele já viu a linha de dança oficial para isso. Alice lhe disse há alguns dias que esta seria uma das danças necessárias nas Finais Mundiais.

Enquanto ele a observa, ele pensa sobre seus planos para a noite. Hoje à noite, ele planeja conhecer Bella Swan. Não importa o que aconteça, está finalmente na hora.

Ela desliza por todo o palco - batendo as pontas dos dedos dos pés, quadris girando, mãos desaparecendo em seu cabelo. Há uma parte da dança onde todos eles fazem um movimento 'vem cá' com os dedos. Não passa despercebido que ela faz um gesto para ele, só ele, enquanto declama a letra.

**~ O ~**

_**You should never be lonely  
>You're the best that I've ever seen<strong>_

Você nunca deveria estar sozinho  
>Você é o melhor que eu já vi<p>

**~ O ~**

Os olhos dela o seduzem. Os movimentos do seu corpo são um canto de sereia. Seus ombros mergulham e ondulam. Leva tudo o que ele pode para não se mover para reivindicá-la. Como ele resistiu tanto tempo?

**~ O ~**

_**I wanna lay you down next to me  
>I wanna ease your mind and maybe set you free<br>Can't you see  
>I wanna take you home with me<strong>_

Eu quero te deitar ao meu lado  
>Eu quero relaxar sua mente e talvez te libertar<br>Você não consegue ver  
>Eu quero te levar para casa comigo<p>

**~ O ~**

As garotas se alinham na frente do palco, elas dobram para a frente e balançam suas bundas em direção à multidão. Edward não reconhece o som que escapa da sua boca - algo entre um gemido e um grunhido. Ele não está sozinho apreciando o show. O rugido do clube é tão ensurdecedor que parece que as paredes estão vibrando.

**~ O ~**

_**Lay your body next to me  
>All your troubles up and leave<br>Ease my mind and set me free  
>Come on<br>Come on**_

Deite seu corpo ao meu lado  
>Deixe seus problemas pra lá<br>Relaxe minha mente e me liberte  
>Vamos lá<br>Vamos lá

**~ O ~**

Ele se encontra sonhando acordado, perdido em seus desejos, e não percebe que a música acabou e os dançarinos deixaram o palco.

Ela o encontra ainda parado no mesmo lugar que ele estava momentos atrás, enquanto ela estava dançando. Ela se move para perto e se inclina nas pontas dos dedos dos pés, as pontas dos seus dedos abrindo para se equilibrar na barriga dele, logo acima do cinto. Ela não percebe que o abdômen dele endurece e contrai sob seu toque. "Você gostou? Da dança?" Ela grita perto do seu ouvido.

Ele precisa encontrar as palavras e não se concentrar nela o tocando e na vibração que está irradiando dos seus dedos. Instintivamente, ele estende a mão para agarrar o cotovelo dela e acena, "Sim, você foi ótima." Ele parece sem fôlego quando fala, porque, sim - ela faz isso com ele.

Ele observa que seu rosto está corado e vermelho da dança e ela está respirando um pouco difícil. Isso faz com que ele olhe para baixo para os seios dela, que estão empurrados para cima e atraentes, leva tudo o que ele pode para desviar o olhar do seu peito.

As mãos dela deslizam lentas e persuasivas em torno do seu estômago, vindo descansar em seus lados. "Eu amo essa dança. É muito divertida. Você conhece?" Ela pergunta para ele, esperando que ele diga não, ela sabe que ele não conhece.

Ele se inclina em direção a ela apenas um pouco, "Não. Isso é novo para mim." Seus lábios permanecem perto do ouvido dela, um pouco mais do que deveriam. Ele a inala, só um pouco, só uma provocação.

Ela agarra no algodão nos lados da sua camisa, "Talvez eu possa ensiná-lo algum dia?" Ela pergunta com uma inclinação da sua cabeça, seus olhos olhando profundamente e acolhedores para ele.

Ele precisa se ocupar com alguma coisa, e rápido. Ele levanta a cerveja à sua boca e engole mais do mesmo. Não faz nada para saciar sua queimadura.

Ela não se afasta. Ela o observa beber sua cerveja, ficando mais excitada a cada segundo, desejando ser tão íntima com os lábios dele.

Ele lambe o resíduo de álcool dos seus lábios. "Eu acho que poderia ser arranjado." Ele deixa escapar sem saber se realmente quer dizer isso ou não, mas ele não pode negar nada a ela.

A próxima música vem, mas ela não se move para longe dele. Ela fica ali na frente dele, segurando sua camisa em suas mãos, balançando seus quadris, suas coxas e joelhos deslizando contra as pernas dele. Ele fica rígido e tenso, dolorido para responder ao corpo dela, mas tímido para o que isso pode levar - não importa o quanto ele queira isso.

**~ O ~**

_**She rolled in from the west in a summer sun dress hotter than the heat in July  
>With her wind blown hair it just wasn't fair the way she was blowing my mind<br>Have you ever noticed every hurricane gets its name from a girl like this  
>She's the cat five kind keeps you up at night hanging on to the edge of a kiss<br>She's a beautiful mess, yeah the kind you love to love  
>But what happens next...<strong>_

Ela veio do oeste em um vestido de verão mais quente que o calor em julho  
>Com o vento soprando seu cabelo, simplesmente não foi justo a forma como ela estava me impressionando<br>Você já reparou que cada furacão recebe o nome de uma garota como esta  
>Ela é o gato de cinco tipos que te mantém acordado à noite pendurado por um beijo<br>Ela é uma bela bagunça, sim, do tipo que você ama amar  
>Mas o que acontece a seguir...<p>

**~ O ~**

Os braços dela levantam acima da sua cabeça, provocando o cabelo em seu caminho. Ela se vira para descansar sua bunda contra a frente dele e nunca perde uma batida.

É demais, ele não pode resistir. Sua mão livre encontra seu quadril e a puxa para ele um pouco mais perto. Ele começa a sentir uma onda de alívio e satisfação cobri-lo quando sua mão encontra a seda da sua pele nua.

**~ O ~**

_**I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning  
>I'm gonna wish I had a sign<br>I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little lee-way, little more time  
>Some kind of radar system, locked in on love<br>I got a feeling by the time the night finds the morning  
>I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning<strong>_

Eu vou desejar um aviso de tempestade  
>Eu vou desejar ter um sinal<br>Eu vou desejar ter um pequeno alerta, um pouco mais de espaço, um pouco mais de tempo,  
>Algum tipo de sistema de radar, bloqueado em amor<br>Eu tenho a sensação de que no momento em que a noite encontrar a manhã  
>Eu vou desejar um aviso de tempestade<p>

**~ O ~**

Ele está balançando levemente no ritmo com ela. Ela o sente atrás dela, seu jeans apertado, grosso e áspero contra suas costas. Ela se impede de se esfregar nele como uma gata no cio. A mão dele se abre sobre a pele nua da sua cintura, seu polegar pressionando em suas costas. Ela precisa dele mais perto, ela o quer todo sobre ela.

Ela está dançando na nuvem número nove agora - tudo graças a ele e à sua atenção.

Ele bebe sua última bebida e coloca sua garrafa de cerveja vazia no bar, liberando ambas as mãos para segurar nela. A cintura dela é tão pequena e se encaixa no seu aperto com facilidade. Ele deixa sua mente vagar livremente, sem pensar muito, apenas curtindo o agora - a sensação dela contra ele, abraçada perto dele, a completude que ele nunca sentiu.

Até agora.

**~ O ~**

_**Ain't it funny how it feels when you're burning your wheels somewhere between going and gone  
>You get so lost that you can't turn it off, you give in and you just turn it on<br>She's a heart full of rain, red lips like a flame, she's the girl from your favorite song  
>What a beautiful mess,<br>A one part angel, one part perfect, one part brick  
>The kind of flood you'll never forget<strong>_

Não é engraçado como é a sensação quando você está gastando suas rodas em algum lugar entre 'indo' e 'já foi'  
>Você fica tão perdido que não pode desligá-lo, você cede e apenas o liga<br>Ela é um coração cheio de chuva, lábios vermelhos como uma chama, ela é a garota da sua música favorita  
>Que bela bagunça,<br>Uma parte anjo, uma parte perfeita, uma parte tijolo  
>O tipo de inundação que você jamais esquecerá<p>

**~ O ~**

Ele a segura mais apertado agora. As mãos dela agarram a costura na parte externa das coxas dele. Eles se movem em conjunto, não realmente dançando, mas não permanecendo parados. É uma persuasão lenta, um prelúdio para o que pode ser.

É a melhor noite que eles já tiveram - se eles apenas deixarem isso acontecer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Finalmente chegou a hora da dança, e claro que Edward não ficou imune, não é? Será que eles deixarão essa noite ser a melhor que eles já tiveram?_

_Até o próximo cap._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Música:**

"Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not", de Thompson Square

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_**"Um homem que **__**sabe dançar **__**pode fazer qualquer **__**mulher se sentir bem**__**."  
><strong>__**Barbara **__**Haller**_

Ela está livre pelas próximas músicas e permanece exatamente onde está, com ele. Muito perto, eles são quase um. Eles não falam, apenas balançando com a música. Para frente, para trás, esquerda, direita. Ela está pressionada contra ele, as mãos dele ainda segurando sua cintura.

Seu sorriso radiante é tão amplo e completo que suas bochechas doem.

Ele está na borda, o lugar onde ele tem certeza de cair. Ele pode ver agora - totalmente se apaixonando. Ela parece a perfeição em suas mãos, como se fosse exatamente onde ela está destinada a estar. Ele quer puxá-la para mais perto, mas ele resiste, adia. Agora não é o momento.

Alice fica ao lado observando. Ela não poderia estar mais satisfeita com Edward e Bella se eles fossem seus fantoches e ela seu mestre. Seu plano está caindo no lugar ainda melhor do que se ela tivesse, bem... planejado.

Se apenas Edward e Bella soubessem o que ela tinha na manga. Até o momento em que esta noite acabar, se eles não agirem em sua atração, Alice pode simplesmente ter que trancá-los em uma sala sozinhos e esconder a chave. Ela ri pensando que pode não ser uma ideia muito ruim.

Mas, primeiro, a música. Todas as músicas que ela escolheu são para Edward e Bella. Elas são sexy e provocantes e não muito sutis. Esta noite é a noite para imprudência e rebeldia.

Pete vem ao longo dos alto-falantes e anuncia que todos os bailarinos precisam pegar um parceiro e seguir para a pista de dança principal para o **Texas ****Two Step**.

O coração de Bella começa a martelar. É isso. Ela o quer como seu parceiro. Ela sente suas mãos apertarem sua cintura um pouco mais forte e brevemente se pergunta como isso será.

Edward quer xingar Pete agora, sua noite tinha sido muito bem sublime até agora. Ele conhece o Two Step, ela conhece o Two Step, e eles provavelmente poderiam fazê-lo perfeitamente bem juntos, mas ele não dança. Não mais. Ela não sabe?

Ela se anima. É agora ou nunca.

Ela se vira e dá um pequeno passo para trás. Ela pega uma das mãos dele com ambas as dela e dá um puxão suave. Seus olhos suplicam e imploram.

Ele não se move.

"Vem dançar comigo." Ela murmura enquanto puxa a mão dele um pouco mais forte. Os ombros dele inclinam para a frente, mas o olhar em seus olhos não é encorajador.

Ele está preso - condenado se ele for e condenado se ele não for.

Ela dá um passo mais, suas mãos agora mal se alcançando, "Por favor".

As costas dele saem da parede e os pés se mexem.

Merda, ele quer. Se ele não for lá com ela, ela pedirá a outra pessoa, ela tem que pedir.

Ela o sente cedendo pela entrega em sua postura.

"Vamos lá." Ela puxa mais forte e ele cede.

Ela pisca.

Ele balança a cabeça.

Ela liga os dedos nos dele e respira um suspiro de alívio.

Ele vai dançar com ela.

Ele concede e a segue para seu lugar na pista. Ele espera que a culpa apareça e anule seu humor elevado, mas ele só sente a mais doce alegria.

Ele pára atrás dela, o braço direito envolto em seus ombros e segurando sua mão direita e suas mãos esquerdas também se juntando.

Ela está muito animada. Isto é o que ela esteve esperando, um pequeno degrau em seu caminho para mais.

A música começa e Edward olha para cima para ver Alice parada no estande do DJ. Ela lhe dá o sinal de positivo quando o círculo começa a se mover. Ele revira os olhos. Claro, ela teria que escolher esta música.

**~ O ~**

_**We were sittin' up on your momma's roof  
>Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon<br>With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
>All I could think about was my next move<strong>_

Nós estávamos sentados lá em cima no telhado da sua mãe  
>Falando sobre tudo sob o luar<br>Com o cheiro de madressilva e seu perfume  
>Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no meu próximo passo<p>

**~ O ~**

Eles fazem os passos como os dançarinos experientes que são. Do seu ponto atrás dela, ele a leva como um rei. Suas mãos separam para que cada um possa virar e facilmente se reconectar e segurar.

Ela ama o peso do seu braço ao redor dela, a sensação das suas mãos na dele, o jeito que ele a convence a se mover. Ela pode muito bem ser forçada por ele enquanto ele a gira rápido, mas de forma constante, seu cabelo esvoaçando e batendo contra o braço dele.

Eles fazem os passos e giram e se movem em conjunto, como se houvesse alguma outra maneira de fazer isso, nenhum passo em falso entre eles.

Ela se vira para ele para ficar cara-a-cara e uma mistura de desejo e alegria enche o pequeno espaço entre eles. Ele percebe que ela está corando quando nota que ele estava cantando junto. Ele sorri e mexe as sobrancelhas.

**~ O ~**

_**Are we gonna do this or what?  
>I think you know I like you a lot<br>But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
>Are you gonna kiss me or not?<strong>_

Nós vamos fazer isto ou o quê?  
>Eu acho que você sabe que eu gosto muito de você<br>Mas você está prestes a perder sua chance  
>Você vai me beijar ou não?<p>

**~ O ~**

Ele não para de cantar, porque, ei - você nunca sabe.

Alice e suas músicas estúpidas, ainda que perfeitas.

**~ O ~**

Uma vez que a dança acaba, ela se aproxima e o abraça. Ela sente como se acabasse de vencer uma das suas paredes, e foi mais fácil do que ela pensava. Progresso.

Ele envolve seus braços em volta da cintura dela retornando seu abraço, puxando-a para mais perto. Ela fez mais por ele do que ela percebe.

"Obrigada pela dança." Ela diz contra sua bochecha exatamente antes de colocar os lábios lá e castamente beijá-lo, demorando-se tanto quanto pode.

Ela inspira sua pele áspera, memorizando a textura e o calor contra sua boca. Se apenas o tempo parasse por apenas um momento.

Ela é forçada a soltar sua mão e se afastar dele muito mais cedo do que gostaria, mas o dever chama. Ela deve estar no palco em cinco minutos para a próxima linha de dança.

Ele sabe por que ela está se afastando. Ele também está consciente do fato de que odeia deixá-la ir.

Ele tropeça de volta para o seu local para observar o palco, sua cabeça ainda nublada e atordoada.

Ele dançou. Ele dançou com ela e foi perfeito.

Ele acha que quer fazer isso de novo... e logo.

E houve um beijo, só uma provocação de um beijo real, que o deixou querendo mais.

Muito, muito mais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Parece que o plano de Bella está dando mais certo do que ela imaginava... será que Edward vai aguentar muito mais tempo?_

_Até o próximo._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Músicas:**

"I Like The Way You Move", de Bodyrockers.

"Bad Things", de Jace Everett

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

_**"**__**O corpo de um **__**bailarino é **__**seu templo.**__**"  
><strong>__**Paulette **__**Rees**__**-Denis**_

As próximas duas horas voam enquanto o movimento do clube diminui e esvazia. Apenas amigos próximos e a família de Jasper e Alice ficam por aqui e esperam os outros clientes saírem.

Eles fecham algumas seções do Amanhecer Saloon, apenas deixando a pista de dança principal e o espaço ao redor do bar abertos para a festa. Alice até decora com algumas serpentinas e balões. Ela também traz um grande bolo de chocolate quadrado e o coloca em cima do balcão.

Ambos estiveram ocupados desde a sua dança compartilhada, Edward teve que intervir e ajudar Jasper a servir os pedidos de bebidas e ela teve mais dança e misturas a fazer.

Mas estar ocupado não impediu qualquer um deles de pensar no outro, as possibilidades, os 'talvez', os 'e se' e os 'por que não'.

Alice se atualiza com Bella enquanto ela se dirige ao camarim para trocar suas roupas. Ambas as senhoras optam por se vestir casual, em saias curtas e camisetas. Bella imaginou que Alice usaria um vestido chique, ou algo assim, mas ela continua surpreendendo Bella.

Bella usa a única roupa que tinha com ela, o que ela trouxe para usar em casa. Uma saia jeans curta e uma camiseta desgastada escrito 'Morda-me' que se encaixa um pouco larga em todos os lugares. Mas é do seu filme de vampiro favorito, então ela nunca vai se livrar dela.

Ela mantém suas botas e joga a cabeça para a frente para despentear o cabelo. Ela joga o cabelo para trás e se olha nos espelhos de corpo inteiro.

"Bella, eu não sei se alguma das garotas já disse a você, mas quando eu tenho uma festa, ela fica meio louca. Veja, nós ouvimos toda essa música country chorona todas as noites, durante toda a noite. Então, quando eu tenho reinado livre para tocar o que eu quero, é alto e sujo. Rock, hip hop... qualquer coisa. Basta estar preparada e se sentir livre para dançar, ou... não. Há apenas uma coisa que eu quero perguntar a você..."

Bella se vira e fica na frente dela com diversão pintada por todo o seu rosto. Ela não pode imaginar Alice dançando rap ou hip-hop, isso será algo pelo qual ela está ansiosa para ver, entre outras coisas. "Claro, é o seu dia, afinal, o que é?"

Alice olha em volta, certificando-se de que elas estão sozinhas. "Não leve a mal, mas você ficaria ofendida se eu lhe pedisse para dançar com outra garota? Só vocês duas no palco? Jasper ama essas merdas e, sinceramente, eu não me importo. Poderia ser o meu presente vindo de você. Talvez? Por favor..."

Alice aperta as mãos na sua frente em um gesto de oração e dobra os joelhos um pouco. Ela se encolhe à espera da resposta de Bella.

O que Alice não nota é o suspiro de alívio que escapa dos lábios de Bella assim que Alice diz 'dançar com outra garota'. Bella estava com medo que ela lhe pedisse para fazer um strip, ou, pior ainda, para cantar no palco.

"É claro que eu farei isso por você. O que e quem você tem em mente?"

Alice grita e pula para cima e para baixo antes de puxar Bella em direção às escadas. "Oh meu Deus, Bella, apenas espere".

**~ O ~**

Ele observa. Ele espera. Ele viu Alice segui-la pelas escadas e isso o fez pensar. Ele conhece Alice bem. Ele apostaria todo o dinheiro em sua carteira que Alice tem algo na manga.

Ele não sabe se está mais preocupado ou animado pelo que pode conspirar por causa de Alice e seus estratagemas.

Bella retorna para baixo e o vê parado em uma mesa conversando com Jasper. Ele parece tão relaxado e livre, quase feliz.

Seus cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa.

Sua garrafa de cerveja perto da sua boca.

Seu chapéu ainda em sua cabeça enquanto ele acena a cabeça suavemente com a música.

Sua camisa esticada contra as suas omoplatas.

Sua calça jeans ajustada confortável em todos os lugares certos.

Ela pondera quanto tempo seria considerado inapropriado para ela apenas ficar em um local e olhar para ele.

Ele a sente reentrar no salão. Ele vira a cabeça para encontrá-la, seu sorriso torto emergindo assim que ele o faz. Ele levanta ereto, mais alto, mais ousado e confiante. Ele faz um gesto para que ela se junte a ele com um aceno de cabeça.

Como um ímã, ela vai. Deixando a atração, o puxão, fechar a distância entre eles. Ela passeia lenta e segura. Pronta. Determinada.

Ele a vê se aproximando como uma leoa e se pergunta se ele é a presa ou o seu companheiro.

Ele a olha da cabeça aos pés e de volta. As roupas são irrelevantes, ela fica muito malditamente bem em qualquer coisa - no ar, ou luz, ou sombras, ou neblina.

**~ O ~**

_**There's so many things I like about you, I...  
>I just don't know where to begin<br>I like the way you, look at me with those beautiful eyes...**_

Há muitas coisas que eu gosto em você, eu...  
>Eu simplesmente não sei por onde começar<br>Eu gosto do jeito que você me olha com esses lindos olhos...

**~ O ~**

A música de Alice não passa despercebida por ele. Ele acha que Alice está sendo muito óbvia e insistente, mas, novamente, o que mais há de novo?

**~ O ~**

_**I like the way you, clap your hands  
>I like the way you, love to dance,<br>I like the way you, put your hands up in the air,  
>I like the way you, shake your hair,<br>I like the way you, like to touch**_

Eu gosto de como você bate palmas  
>Eu gosto de como você adora dançar<br>Eu gosto de como você coloca suas mãos para o alto  
>Eu gosto de como você balança seu cabelo<br>Eu gosto de como você gosta de tocar

**~ O ~**

Ela se aproxima dele e ele coloca sua garrafa na mesa. Ele move todo o seu corpo para encará-la, quase num desafio - que ela aceita sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele fica ali como uma bebida de água fresca e isso a faz sentir como se estivesse mortalmente sedenta.

Ela chega à mesa deles e pára e fica perto dele, seu lado para a frente dele, roupas roçando roupas. Ela pode sentir o peito dele movendo contra o seu ombro, sua postura ampliando para acomodá-la.

"Ei, Bella." Jasper começa uma conversa com ela, mas Edward está muito preocupado tentando descobrir o que dizer, fazer, por onde começar, onde parar, que ele nem sequer participa.

Ela está balançando com a música, tentando o seu melhor para ignorar as palavras e não se pressionar contra ele. Ela quer. Ela precisa encontrar aquela sutileza novamente. Ele está muito quieto, muito reservado. Ela teme que esteja vindo muito forte.

**~ O ~**

_**I like the way you, stare so much  
>but most of all...<br>Yeah...  
>most of all...<br>I like the way you move...**_

Eu gosto de como você olha tão fixamente  
>mas, mais que tudo...<br>É...  
>mais que tudo...<br>Eu gosto de como você se mexe...

**~ O ~**

Ele se curva e se inclina um pouco, ele acolhe as cócegas do cabelo dela quando encontra seu rosto. "Aqui, eu peguei uma cerveja para você." Ele se retrai e empurra a garrafa para ela.

"Obrigada." Ela aproveita a chance e olha para cima. Marrom encontra verde e ela nada e ele voa.

Ela traz a garrafa aberta para os lábios e a vira.

Ele nunca quis ser um objeto inanimado da forma como ele quer agora. Ele lembra daqueles lábios, a forma como eles beijam, a sensação deles contra a sua bochecha.

"Ei, crianças!" Alice grita quando ela e Jasper voltam a se juntar a eles em sua mesa, de alguma forma esvaziando sua bolha íntima, mas não a estourando completamente.

A música desvanece em outra, "Olhem." Alice comanda para eles quando as luzes se apagam no meio da multidão e iluminam o palco.

Edward e Bella se viram para a frente do palco, agora parados lado a lado.

Rosalie se juntou com Emmett. Ele está sentado inocentemente em uma cadeira que foi colocada no centro do palco.

Mas, assim que Rose começa a dançar em torno dele e nele, não há nada de inocente nisso. Ela monta em sua cadeira e dança em cima dele.

**~ O ~**

_**When you came in the air went out.  
>And every shadow filled up with doubt.<br>I don't know who you think you are,  
>But before the night is through,<br>I wanna do bad things with you.**_

Quando você entrou o ar foi embora.  
>E toda sombra se encheu de dúvida.<br>Eu não sei quem você pensa que é,  
>Mas, antes que a noite acabe,<br>Eu quero fazer coisas más com você.

**~ O ~**

Rosalie prova ser muito sedutora. Todo o bar cai em um silêncio, parece quase como se todo mundo estivesse espionando um momento privado, mas ninguém desvia o olhar.

O que Bella não pode superar é o quanto ver isso, ouvir a música, quase a vivendo, faz com que ela deseje montar Edward em todos os sentidos da palavra. Sua respiração acelera, sua pulsação dobra. Para ela, parece como se o calor aumentasse e deixasse o salão muito quente.

**~ O ~**

_**I don't know what you've done to me,  
>But I know this much is true:<br>I wanna do bad things with you.**_

Eu não sei o que você fez comigo,  
>Mas eu sei o quanto isso é verdadeiro:<br>Eu quero fazer coisas más com você.

**~ O ~**

Ela percebe que assistir isso a excita tanto que deixa sua calcinha molhada, ela mexe suas coxas juntas para tentar aliviar a dor.

Ele não pode acreditar que Alice está fazendo isso. Por que Alice insiste em torturá-lo assim?

Esta canção. Estas letras. A dança no colo de Rose. A maneira como Bella está reagindo. A forma como isso o está fazendo reagir à reação dela.

**~ O ~**

_**I don't know who you think you are,  
>But before the night is through,<br>I wanna do bad things with you.  
>I wanna do real bad things with you.<strong>_

Eu não sei quem você pensa que é,  
>Mas, antes que a noite acabe,<br>Eu quero fazer coisas más com você.  
>Eu quero fazer coisas realmente más com você.<p>

**~ O ~**

Ele não sabe o quanto mais ele pode aguentar. Ele continua olhando do palco para Bella. Os olhos dela estão arregalados e dilatados. Sua respiração está rápida. Ela está se movendo para frente e para trás em seus pés. Ela está evitando olhar diretamente para ele.

Isso significa o que ele acha que significa?

Ela poderia desejá-lo igualmente?

Há apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Essa Alice é terrível, não acham? Sempre inventando uma maneira de aproximar esses dois, mas parece que agora finalmente vai dar certo..._

_Até o próximo cap._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Música:**

"Tonight (I'm Fucking You)", de Enrique Iglesias.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

_**"Dança é a sua pulsação, seu batimento cardíaco, sua respiração.**_

_**É o ritmo da sua vida.**_

_**É a expressão no tempo e movimento,**_

_**em felicidade, alegria, tristeza e inveja."**_

_**Jacques D'ambroise**_

A pequena multidão irrompe em um elogio de palmas e gritos quando Rosalie termina sua dança. Emmett é todo sorrisos e até mesmo um pouco leve em seus pés quando Rose o puxa para ficar em pé e o leva para fora do palco.

Bella respira fundo, "Eu já volto." Ela anuncia e, em seguida, pede licença para comparecer ao banheiro e se preparar para a sua dança com Tanya. Ela não olha para ele, ou então ela pode não ser capaz de se afastar.

Edward observa enquanto ela sai da mesa, ele está confuso. Ele fez alguma coisa de errado? Ele deveria ir atrás dela?

Alice chuta a perna da mesa para chamar sua atenção. Ele salta e chicoteia a cabeça para fazer cara feia para ela.

"Não é nada. Ela já voltará. Eu tenho tudo sob controle." Alice pisca para ele.

Ele se vira para encarar o palco. "É disso que eu tenho medo." Ele murmura antes de tomar outro gole da sua cerveja.

**~ O ~**

Ela localiza Tanya nos fundos e elas rapidamente passam sobre o seu plano de dança, mantendo-o simples.

Bella não pode evitar se sentir tímida e sorrateira. Agora ela sabe por que Alice está fazendo isso, e não é por Alice e Jasper. É por ela e Edward.

Alice delatou isso quando disse, 'Faça isso onde ele não possa negar-lhe mais tempo. Dance para ele. Só ele. Confie em mim".

Bella o faz, ela confia em Alice. Ela também confia em Tanya para ajudá-la a realizar seu plano para seduzi-lo.

Tanya e Bella dão risadinhas enquanto esperam nas sombras. A parceira de Tanya, Jane, corre atrás do palco para dar-lhe um beijo e um tapa na bunda. "Vocês duas ficarão muito quente lá fora juntas. Eu não posso esperar!" Jane beija Tanya novamente antes de se virar para deixá-las a isso.

Ele se encontra se remexendo novamente. Onde ela está? Alice não o deixará sair da mesa, mas ele está sentindo a necessidade de encontrá-la.

Bella e Tanya encontram seu lugar no palco e a música logo muda para a delas. Bella espera que ele saiba que esta canção e esta dança são para ele, só ele.

**~ O ~**

_**I know you want me  
>I made it obvious that I want you too<br>So put it on me  
>Let's remove the space between me and you<br>Now rock your body  
>Damn like the way that you move<br>So give it to me  
>'Cause I already know<br>What you wanna do.**_

Eu sei que você me quer  
>Eu tornei óbvio que também quero você<br>Então, coloque em mim  
>Vamos remover o espaço entre você e eu<br>Agora balance seu corpo  
>Caramba, eu gosto do jeito que você se move<br>Então, dê para mim  
>Porque eu já sei<br>O que você quer fazer.

**~ O ~**

Edward ouviu essa música antes. Seu coração começa a trovejar. As palmas das suas mãos começam a suar. Não pode ser.

A cortina levanta e ele a vê.

É.

Filho da puta, ela está dançando com Tanya esta canção. Apenas as duas. Juntas.

**~ O ~**

_**Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Give in my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<br>But tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<strong>_

Ninguém nunca me fez sentir do jeito que você faz  
>Você conhece a minha motivação<br>Dada a minha reputação  
>Por favor, desculpe, eu não quero ser rude<br>Mas, hoje à noite eu vou foder você  
>Oh, você sabe<p>

**~ O ~**

Bella e Tanya caminham uma em direção à outra no palco, mas não se tocam. Ainda não.

Ele quer encarar Alice, mas sabe que não deve tirar os olhos do palco. Ele preferiria morrer primeiro.

**~ O ~**

_**That tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<strong>_

Que hoje à noite eu vou foder você  
>Oh, você sabe<p>

**~ O ~**

Segundos depois de observá-la, ele está duro como pedra de novo, seu pênis dolorosamente grosso em suas calças.

Ela e Tanya torcem e viram seus corpos em torno da outra, elas balançam, elas rolam. Suas mãos procuram e encontram.

**~ O ~**

_**You're so damn pretty  
>If I had a type than baby it would be you<br>I know you're ready**_

Você é tão bonita  
>Se eu tivesse um tipo, então, baby, seria você<br>Eu sei que você está pronta

**~ O ~**

Ela olha para ele. Seus olhos dizem tudo. Ela o quer. Ele pode dizer.

**~ O ~**

_**That tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you**_

Que hoje à noite eu vou foder você  
>Oh, você sabe<br>Que hoje à noite eu vou foder você

**~ O ~**

Ele está pronto? Hoje à noite?

**~ O ~**

_**Tonight I'm gonna do  
>Everything that I want with you<br>Everything that you need  
>Everything that you want<br>I wanna honney  
>I wanna stunt with you<strong>_

Hoje à noite eu vou fazer  
>Tudo o que eu quero com você<br>Tudo que você precisa  
>Tudo o que você quiser<br>Eu quero, querida  
>Eu quero fazer acrobacias com você<p>

**~ O ~**

Ela toca Tanya, seus dedos apenas mal entrando em contato com a pele de Tanya, mas quando isso acontece, ela pensa nele. Seu objetivo é tocá-lo novamente. Só que desta vez, mais... e nu.

**~ O ~**

_**You're stuck with me  
>And I'm stuck with you<br>Let's find something to do  
>Please excuse me<br>I don't mean to be rude  
>That tonight I'm fucking you<strong>_

Você está presa a mim  
>E eu estou preso a você<br>Vamos encontrar algo para fazer  
>Por favor, desculpe,<br>Eu não quero ser rudo  
>Hoje à noite eu vou foder você<p>

**~ O ~**

Bella acha que Tanya é uma mulher muito atraente, se Bella estivesse nesse tipo de coisa como Tanya. Tanya acha o mesmo de Bella, se ela já não estivesse comprometida com Jane, claro, e se Bella também fosse lésbica.

Ele espera com impaciência que ela termine sua dança e saia do palco. Mesmo que ele gostaria nada mais do que vê-la dançar a noite toda, essa música o tem na borda. É demais.

Ela está pronta. Depois que sair desse palco, ela vai direto para ele. É agora ou nunca.

Ela fecha os olhos enquanto a carne quente de Tanya desliza para cima e para baixo dela. Suas mãos estão inocentemente tocando, mas ela precisa de mais, e não de Tanya.

A música diminui. Ele debate se vai encontrá-la em direção aos bastidores.

Bella e Tanya empurram o limite, a linha do muito sem atravessá-la. Isso não significa nada mais do que uma dança de sedução e luxúria, é só uma dança.

Alice aborda Bella assim que ela entra nos bastidores. Ela puxa Bella para se juntar a ela na frente do palco com todos os outros dançarinos. Bella segue Alice e se junta à multidão dançando, mas sua mente está em outro lugar. Ela está procurando por ele.

Ele vê Alice agarrá-la. Ele observa quando ela começa a relutantemente dançar novamente com seus amigos. Ele admira sua resistência e sua energia. Isso pode vir a calhar para outras coisas.

A desvantagem é, enquanto ele se afasta, ele começa a se preocupar e pensar demais. Ele deixa suas dúvidas e inseguranças balançarem sua decisão. Ele não deveria fazer isso. Ele não pode se envolver com ninguém. Ele não pode. Ele não deveria.

Ele dá um último olhar para o sorriso em seu rosto enquanto ela dança com todo mundo e ele se retira. Ele foge, indeciso se ele realmente quer que ela o siga ou não.

Ela o vê sair pela porta do bar. Para onde ele está indo? Ela deveria segui-lo, ou esperá-lo voltar? Ele sabe que isso não é importante para ela? Não realmente. Não sem ele.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Esses dois são muito indecisos, não acham?_

_O próximo é o último capítulo, então saberemos o que eles farão com esses sentimentos._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

_**"Deixe-nos ler e deixe-nos dançar - duas diversões que nunca farão mal nenhum ao mundo."**_

_**Voltaire**_

Ela dança a música com Alice e seus amigos, mas sua mente está em outro lugar. Seus olhos continuam atentos a procura dele. Ela não o vê voltar.

Isso tira toda a diversão dela.

Ela gradualmente se afasta da multidão, indo em direção à porta por onde ele saiu.

Ela olha ao redor dos bastidores, ele não está lá.

Ela lentamente sobe as escadas em direção ao espaço de ensaio. Ela diz o nome dele em voz alta.

Ele não responde.

Ela continua a subir os degraus, para a casa dele. Sua mão segurando o corrimão, apertado e inseguro.

Ela pára quando a porta dele vem à vista. Sua porta está aberta e, mesmo através da batida do andar de baixo, ela pode ouvir música dentro do seu loft. Música suave e mais leve.

Seu coração parece como se estivesse prestes a escapar do seu peito. Ela limpa as palmas das mãos úmidas nos bolsos traseiros da sua saia. Ela oscila. E se ele não a quiser aqui?

Ela dá um passo para a frente, empurrando sua porta. Ela procura em volta do espaço aberto. Ela ainda não o vê. Ela vira em direção ao banheiro, o único espaço deixado para ele se esconder. Ela bate na porta e diz seu nome.

Nada.

Ela se vira e vê suas botas de cowboy agora situadas em seu chão. Então ele pelo menos esteve aqui.

Ela anda sem pressa ao redor do apartamento dele. Ela não vê outra evidência dele, então, com um coração estilhaçado, ela se vira para sair.

Ela chega à porta, ainda aberta da sua entrada.

"Bella?" Ele pergunta.

Ela se vira para encará-lo, surpresa e assustada. Ela aperta seu peito, "Você me assustou. Eu não achei que você estivesse aqui".

Ele coloca uma garrafa de vinho em seu balcão da cozinha. "Eu subi no telhado por um minuto".

Ele descansa sua bunda no balcão e seus pés se cruzam. Ela olha para baixo, admirando seus pés descalços, grata que eles pareçam limpos e arrumados. Ela olha de volta para cima do seu corpo, só agora percebendo que sua camisa está desabotoada e aberta. Seu abdômen cinzelado e peito duro em plena exibição. Ela pisca e se obriga a parar de cobiçá-lo, de repente sentindo como se ela estivesse invadindo.

"Desculpe. Eu deveria ir." Ela se vira para ir embora, mas ele grita seu nome novamente.

"Por favor, não vá." Ele diz depois que ela se vira para olhar para ele. "Fique".

Ela fica ali parada, inquieta em seus pés, tentando ler as emoções no rosto dele, que está quase escondido pelo seu chapéu de cowboy. Ela cruza os braços e espera.

Ela fez isso, ela veio até ele. Ele sabe que a bola está no seu campo. Ela veio à procura dele, e ela o encontrou.

Então, e agora? Ele observa como ela fica lá parada cambaleando em seu apartamento, ainda bonita, ainda linda.

Ele abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, para explicar, mas as palavras não vêm.

Mas a atração está lá, o magnetismo a atraindo para ele e ele para ela, isso enche o ambiente em torno deles.

Ele cede.

"Venha aqui." Ele diz com uma voz baixa e áspera.

Ela acha que deveria dizer algo, fazer-lhe uma pergunta, exigir uma resposta, mas ela não o faz, ela simplesmente vai.

Ela pára e fica na frente dele, esperando, querendo.

Ele se segura, ele sente demais, ele precisa ter calma. Apaixonar-se rápido pode machucar.

Ele estende a mão para ela, suas mãos gentis nos quadris dela.

Ela olha para ele, ela está tentando acalmar sua respiração. Ele a está tocando. Seus olhos a apreciando, com as mãos a segurando como se ela fosse muito frágil.

"Dance comigo". Ele a puxa para mais perto, seu corpo colado ao dela.

Ela acena e, em seguida, se funde nele.

Suas mãos deslizam em volta do pescoço dele.

Os braços dele circulam suas costas e ele levanta os pés dela do chão. Ele a segura apertado e forte.

Eles balançam e agitam ao som da música dos seus alto-falantes. É quase inaudível, mas é o suficiente, e neste momento, a música é irrelevante.

A mão dela se move para cima no seu cabelo, fazendo com que o chapéu caia no chão.

Eles não param de dançar.

A cabeça dele se abaixa e seus lábios encontram a junção do seu pescoço e seu ombro, exatamente dentro do seu colarinho aberto. Ele mordisca e beija muito gentilmente.

Eles ainda não param de dançar.

As unhas dela raspam através do seu cabelo, prendendo seus lábios em sua pele.

Ele a coloca de volta no chão. Suas mãos vêm até cobrirem suas bochechas. "Você quer que eu pare?" Seus polegares passando pelas suas bochechas enquanto ele pergunta. Ele parou de pensar, só agindo em sentimentos agora.

Tem sido uma longa jornada.

Ela rapidamente balança a cabeça, ela não quer que ele jamais pare de tocá-la, segurá-la. Ela está disposta a implorar se precisar.

A boca dele irrompe em um sorriso torto exatamente antes de ele cobrir a boca dela com a sua. Seus lábios são cetim contra os dela. Sua língua sai para provar seu lábio inferior, ela avidamente suga o dele em sua boca, ganhando um gemido dele.

Ela está consumida por ele, ele está se afogando nela. Suas mãos enquadram o rosto dela e exigem que ela fique bem onde está, como se houvesse qualquer outro lugar no qual ela gostaria de estar.

As mãos dela mergulham em sua camisa aberta, ela mapeia o contorno do seu abdômen, amando os arrepios que ela sente cobrirem a pele dele ao seu toque.

Ela sente por toda a pele nua dos seus lados, suas costas, a pele suave da sua cintura. Ela não pode ter o suficiente.

Seus beijos intensificam de suaves e cremosos para frenéticos e ávidos. As mãos dele encontram a cintura dela novamente e a levantam em cima do balcão.

As pernas dela abrem e ela puxa em sua camisa aberta para puxá-lo entre elas.

Ele deixa um rastro quente e úmido em seu pescoço, fazendo-a tremer.

"Se você não quiser que eu vá mais longe, diga agora." Sua voz é rouca e sua respiração é pesada.

"Oh, por favor, não pare." Ela diz com um gemido ofegante.

As mãos dela deslizam para baixo e encontram a fivela do cinto dele, agarrando e puxando para desatá-lo.

A testa dele cai contra a dela, "Nós não temos que fazer isso, Bella. Nós podemos parar. Ir devagar".

"Não, eu quero." Ela balança a cabeça.

Ela suspira quando finalmente sente as mãos dele sobre as suas coxas, subindo por baixo da sua saia, empurrando-a para cima enquanto ele vai. Ela sabe que isso é muito rápido para eles e ir devagar seria a decisão inteligente, mas às vezes inteligente é chato e maçante.

Além disso, ela o quer, e ela duvida que algum dia se arrependa disso.

A calça dele cai aberta uma vez que a fivela está aberta e ela empurra o zíper para baixo.

Ele puxa a calcinha dela, ela levanta a bunda e ele rapidamente a puxa para fora.

Ele a desliza para a beirada do balcão enquanto suas mãos enterram na parte da frente do seu jeans para segurar seu pênis duro.

Ela o bombeia com uma mão e tenta empurrar o jeans para baixo com a outra. Ela só vai até metade da sua bunda, mas é o suficiente.

Ele entrega a ela o preservativo que pegou da sua carteira minutos antes. Ela o desliza nele e o guia para ela.

Suas pernas envolvem em torno da parte de trás das coxas dele, puxando-o ainda mais perto.

Ele aperta as coxas dela, "Você tem certeza? Eu não quero estragar isso com você, Bella. Isso é mais do que apenas uma foda para mim. Eu quero tentar mais com você".

Ela sente lágrimas de alegria picarem o fundo da sua garganta. "Eu tenho muita certeza, Edward. Eu quero tentar com você também." Ela se inclina para frente e chupa seu lábio inferior em sua boca, mostrando a ele o quanto ela realmente quer isso.

Ele a beija de volta e a febre entre elas aumenta novamente.

"Mas, neste momento, eu não me importaria de você me foder, Edward." As mãos dela apertam sua bunda nua.

"Porra... sim, o prazer é meu." Ele agarra seu pênis e lentamente empurra em sua umidade. O calor dela o engolfa, suas paredes o apertando. "Merda..." Ele geme enquanto tenta definir o seu ritmo.

"Mais rápido." Ela diz em um sussurro alto. Suas mãos arranhando as costas dele, suas pernas o encorajando a ir mais fundo.

As mãos dele começam a apertar em suas coxas, ela pode ter hematomas amanhã. Ele arrasta uma mão pela sua perna, parando para traçar sua cicatriz. Ele se move para baixo em sua panturrilha e para o calcanhar para agarrá-la na parte de trás da sua bota, levantando sua perna um pouco mais alto.

A mudança faz com que ele atinja diretamente seu clitóris e, dentro de mais algumas estocadas, ela está enrijecendo e gritando seu nome.

O orgasmo dela o empurra sobre a borda e ele se perde, sua cabeça caindo para descansar no ombro dela para se equilibrar enquanto ele bombeia esporadicamente mais algumas vezes. Ele rapidamente se estende para agarrar o balcão, com medo de que suas pernas possam ceder sob ele.

**~ O ~**

Eles rastejam para a cama dele juntos, com suas roupas ainda meio vestidas, como estavam há alguns minutos. Ambos muito cansados no momento para se despir.

Ele puxa as cobertas sobre ela e pega sua mão para segurar. Ele a traz aos lábios, cobrindo a pele com beijos.

"Sinto muito." Ele confessa na escuridão. "Sinto muito por tê-la evitado, afastado você. Sinto muito que eu tentei nos negar isso".

Ela bufa e rola para encará-lo. "Edward, eu te perdôo, apenas não faça isso novamente. Quero dizer, nós temos que fazer isso mais uma vez, realmente, realmente em breve. Só não me afaste, porque eu tenho certeza que o meu lugar é aqui. Sabe?"

Ele acena, mas ela não pode vê-lo no escuro, "Sim, eu sei. Eu acho que o seu lugar é aqui também, comigo".

"Eu sei um jeito que você pode compensar para mim, bem... de outra maneira." Ela ri.

Ele geme e se aproxima dela, sua outra mão estendendo para encontrar algo para segurar. Sua mão enrosca ao redor da perna dela e ela se mexe e a joga sobre o quadril dele. "O que é isso?" Ele questiona.

Ela gostaria de ver o olhar no rosto dele quando pergunta a ele, "Dança comigo de novo?"

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong>_

_Finalmente eles se entenderam, não é?_

_Chegamos ao fim, espero que tenham gostado dessa história._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e comentaram._

_E obrigada à autora, **Mrs. Robward**, que me autorizou a traduzir essa história._

_Até a próxima._

_bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
